I Miss You
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: 'Apa kita akan bertemu Chiput' 'Sudah sekian lama, bagaimana kabarmu? kau baik-baik saja' 'Kaasan, tousan, Naru kalian semua hidup dengan baikkan' 'Aku merindukan kalian' Triquel SILY, IFK, GS/GB, TS. Rate T, Gendre Romance and hurt comfort. Typo seperti ranjau, EYD belum disempurnakan, Ide cerita mainstream. But hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya kepala keluarga Uchiha aka Uchiha Fugaku.

"Apa maksud tousan?" tanya balik putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku aka Uchiha Itachi.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN HINGGA MINATO MEMUTUSKAN KERJASAMANYA DENGAN KITA?" marah Fugaku

"Kendalikan dirimu anata." ujar lembut sang istri Uchiha Mikoto menenangkan suaminya.

Mendengar ucapan atau teriakan kemarahan sang tousan, Itachi hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kacau selama beberapa hari ini, lebih tepatnya semenjak mengetahui Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi yang kabur meninggalkannya dan hingga sekarang keberadaannya belum diketahui. Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi Kyuubi pergi dalam keadaan hamil anak mereka. Hell, adakah yang lebih buruk lagi. Yah, masih ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. Dari apa yang di dengarnya barusan, perusahaan milik ayah Kyuubi 'Namikaze corp.' telah memutuskan kerjasama dengan perusahaan ayahnya 'Uchiha corp.' Sekarang ia harus menghadapi kemurkaan sang tousan.

"Jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Fugaku lagi yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Maafkan aku tousan. Ini semua memang salahku." ujar Itachi masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu. Angkat kepalamu saat berbicara denganku." ujar Fugaku dingin.

"Sekarang katakan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Fugaku saat Itachi sudah menatapnya.

"Kyuubi kabur dari rumah dan dia,,, dia hamil anakku" ujar Itachi masih dengan menatap Fugaku, ekspresi wajah keduanya sulit dibaca.

.

Sret.

.

Bugh.

.

"Aaaaa,,,, Anata hentikan!" seru Mikoto begitu melihat Fugaku berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memukul Itachi.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR, KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH? AKU TAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU SEPERTI ITU. PENGECUT. KAU TELAH MENCORENG NAMA BAIK KELUARGA KITA."

"Sudah anata, jangan seperti itu, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Kau lihat sendiri Mikoto. Putra kebanggaanmu ini telah menghamili anak dari sahabat baikku. Aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi dihadapan Minato dan Kushina."

"Maafkan aku tousan."

"Cih, apa maafmu bisa membuat keadaan berubah huh? Kau beruntung Minato tidak menghajarmu"

"Tenanglah anata."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah mendengar kelakuan bejat putraku." ujar Fugaku. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan hingga menghamilinya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Nak? Bukankah Kyuu-chan sahabat baikmu sendiri? Kenapa kau lakukan itahu padanya." tanya Mikoto lembut, ia bisa melihat pancaran menyesal di onix Itachi.

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya."

"Huh, itu bukan alasan kau bisa melakukan hal tidak pantas padanya." sela Fugaku.

"Anata!" seru Mikoto, beharap suaminya tidak menyela perkataan Itachi.

"Tousan benar, itu bukan alasan aku untuk menghamilinya. Saat ulang tahun Konan, aku mabuk dan paginya aku sudah terbangun di kamar hotel. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tapi samar aku mengingat seorang yang membawaku kesana. Dia,,, Kyuubi."

"Aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya selama ini, tapi dia seakan menghindariku. Dia ikut bersama Asuma sensei ke Suna selama sebulan dan saat dia kembali ia meminta kami semua berkumpul di kampus. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya karena tousan menahanku, menghadiri rapat penting lima hari yang lalu. Malamnya aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tidak bisa. Esoknya aku ke rumahnya, tapi Kushina baasan bilang dia sudah pergi ke Oxfort untuk S2. Itu tidak mungkin, karena menurutku dia belum sidang. Namun Kushina baasan memberiku surat pernyataan kelulusan Kyuubi dari kampus. Kami semua curiga dan mencoba mencari informasi di UK dan ternyata Kyuubi sudah menolak beasiswa S2-nya itu. Hingga Kushina baasan menemukan kertas hasil pemeriksaan kehamilan di laci meja Kyuubi."

"Apa Kyuu-chan tau kau menyukainya." tanya Mikoto setelah mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

Dengan senyum miris Itachi menjawab, " Sayangnya dia tidak tau kaasan. Aku sungguh bodoh. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau aku sangat mencintainya dan mengabaikan perasaannya padaku."

"Apa yang Minato katakan padamu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Paman Minato bilang, dia tidak akan memperbolehkan aku menemui Kyuubi seumur hidupku lagi jika dia berhasil menemukannya terlebih dulu."

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Mikoto

"Apalagi Mikoto! Tentu saja dia harus menemukan Kyuubi segera sebelum Minato menemukannya dulu dan dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Kita sudah tidak punya muka di depan Minato." ujar Fugaku. "Dengar, aku tidak akan mau melihatmu sebelum kau membawa Kyuubi kehadapanku." tegas Fugaku

"Ta,,tapi anata?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Mikoto, ini sudah final. Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi." ujar Fugaku yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Mikoto dan Itachi.

Mikoto memandang iba pada putra sulungnya yang nampak jauh dari kata baik.

"Kau tidak perlu serius menanggapi ucapan tousanmu, dia sedang marah. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tidak kaasan, tousan benar. Aku sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga. Aku memang brengsek. Pengecut."

"Sssttt,, sudah. Apa yang kau katakan?" ujar Mikoto sambil memeluk Itachi berusaha mengurangi rasa bersalah pada putranya.

"Tenanglah, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Kyuubi pasti akan segera di temukan." Mikoto bisa merasakan pelukan Itachi mengerat.

"Bagaimana kalau paman Minato yang menemukan di terlebih dulu. Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan anakku untuk selamanya kaasan."

"Sstttt, jangan bilang begitu, kau pasti akan menemukan Kyuu-chan terlebih dulu. Kaasan yakin."

"Terima kasih kaasan. Aku pasti akan menemukan Kyuubi duluan dari pada paman Minato. Tapi aku bingung harus mencarinya dimana?"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, kaasan akan membantumu mencarinya, kaasan dan tousan juga akan mencoba bicara dengan Minato dan Kushina, untuk sekarang kau fokus dulu pada sidangmu. Kau tidak usah khawatir, dia pasti segera ditemukan." ujar Mikoto dan memeluk Itachi sambil sesekali mengusap punggung kokoh Itachi yang mulai bergetar karena tangis.

"Maafkan aku kaasan. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Hm,, iya. Kaasan tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

.

.

" Triquel 'Sorry, I Love You' "

.

~I Miss You~

.

.

.

Naruto dkk milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, but this Fiction belong to me "Daniela Alexsandra" disini Dan hanya pinjem chara-chara bikinan Om MK

.

.

.

Pair : Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi (female),

Genre : Romance and little bit Hurt comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Seperti peringatan Dan di Fict Dan yang terdahulu, hal itu juga berlaku disini, alurnya maju mundur cantik jadi Dan harap reader sekalian nggak bingung.

GS/GB, always human and female Kyuubi. Typo seperti ranjau jadi hati-hati, ide cerita selalu mainstream, judul dan isi tidak sesuai (Maap Dan gak pandai bikin judul), TS (two shoot). But i hope you like.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

okey here we go

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di awal musim semi, sinar mentari mulai merambat masuk melalui celah-celah jendela mengusik kenyamanan tidur seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang masih terlena akan rayuan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang ditawarkan tempat tidurnya. Selimut yang awalnya hanya meyelimuti bagian bawahnya ia tarik keatas hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya demi menghindari cahaya nakal yang berusaha mengusiknya.

Namun tanpa ia sadari ada sosok mungil yang telah merangkak menaiki ranjangnya dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang ia pakai.

"Ohayou kaasan" bisik sosok mungil tersebut pada ibunya.

"Eenggg,,, ohayou mo Ara-chan" balasnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

.

Cup.

.

Sang bocah yang tidak kekurangan akal untuk mengbangunkan sang Ibu dari tidur cantiknya memutuskan mencium sang Ibu seperti dongeng Snow White yang pernah di ceritakan padanya. Dengan tersenyum geli sang ibu pun perlahan membuka matanya menampilkan iris indah sewarna batu ruby. Mengetahui sang kaasan sudah bangun dan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang selalu ia suka tak pelak memunculkan senyuman yang sama di wajah tampannya, senyuman yang sangat jarang muncul dihadapan orang lain kecuali keluarganya.

"Nee kaasan Ara lapar." ujar bocah mungil itu yang diketahui bernama Namizuki Arashi.

"Ara-chan mau makan apa?" tanyanya setelah sebelumnya melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh lewat.

"Sebenarnya Ara ingin pie apel buatan kaasan." ujar Arashi yang akan berusia lima tahun pertengahan bulan depan.

"Tidak boleh. Kaasan akan membuatkanmu sandwich tuna dengan ekstra tomat. Bagaimana?"

"yah,,," Arashi mendesah lesu karena keinginannya dilarang oleh sang kaasan.

"Tapi,,, pie apel untuk kudapan menjelang makan siang kedengarannya lezat." tambahnya dengan pose berpikir sambil sesekali melirik pada Arashi.

"Hontou? Yah,,, itu ide yang bagus kaasan." ujar Arashi dengan wajah berbinar.

Mendengar jawaban dari putra kesayangannya yang penuh semangat membuat dirinya tak kuasa menahan gemas, hingga akhirnya ia menjatuhi putranya ciuman bertubi-tubi pada wajah putranya dengan gemas dan terkadang menggelitik perut putranya dan suara tawa bahagia pun menggema di apartemen kecil mereka. Haaaah,,, sungguh pagi yang indah di awal musim semi bagi Namizuki Kurama. Yah,,, begitulah orang-orang disini memanggilnya sejak kepindahannya ke negara berjuluk Negara Matador ini. Sudah hampir lima tahun lamanya dia dan putra tunggalnya menetap disana dan semenjak itu pulalah namanya berubah, bukan lagi Namikaze atau Uzumaki yang menjadi nama belakangnya, melainkan Namizuki yang sekarang menjadi nama belakangnya. Benar,, Namizuki Kurama namanya yang sekarang menggantikan nama Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi yang di sandangnya dari kecil. Berharap agar ia bisa memulai hidup baru bersama putra semata wayangnya tanpa takut akan memalukan nama keluarga yang telah membesarkannya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Lima tahun yang lalu

.

.

'Selamat tinggal Chiput, maaf tidak mengatakan apa pun padamu. Maaf juga aku terus menghindarimu, semoga kau bahagia dengan gadis pilihanmu. Tolong maafkan aku yang telah lancang mencintaimu.'

.

.

Kyuubi pun beranjak masuk ke pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Inggris tak lama lagi. 'Kuatkan hatimu Kyuu, kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini.'

"Maaf nona, silahkan duduk kembali di kursi anda sekarang, pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas."

"Saya, hanya ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Ya, baiklah."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berhasil menyelinap keluar dari pesawat dan sebisa mungkin menghindari kamera pengamanan. Tujuannya hanya satu, agar keluarganya tak bisa menemukannya, ia benar-benar tak sanggup menatap wajah penuh kecewa keluarganya. 'Maafkan aku'.

.

.

"Selamat datang Kyuu, bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Terimakasih nenek Chiyo, perjalanannya sungguh melelahkan."

"Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu."

"Terima kasih nek."

Semenjak itu, Kyuubi tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo. Masa-masa kehamilan Kyuubi berlangsung dengan baik, meski terkadang morning sickness-nya masih sering terjadi hingga kandungannya menginjak bulan ke tiga. Namun setelah itu semuan berlangsung baik. Kyuubi sangat enjoy dengan kehamilannya.

"Kyuu, hari ini cucuku dan kekasihnya akan datang dari Spanyol."

"Ah, Sakura dan kekasihnya akan datang? Jam berapa mereka tiba baasan? Apa kita perlu menjemput mereka ke bandara?"

"Tidak perlu, Sakura bilang pesawatnya baru mendarat. mungkin lima jam lagi mereka akan sampai."

"Pasti sangat melelahkan."

"Ya, apa kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka."

"Tentu saja."

Saat akan berjalan menuju dapur tubuh Chiyo tiba-tiba lemas dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Kyuubi tidak menahannya.

"Nenek,,, nenek tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah,, aku tidak apa-apa?"

"Nenek sebaiknya istirahat saja, biar aku yang masak untuk mereka. Belakangan ini nenek sepertinya kurang sehat." ujar Kyuubi dan mulai memapah Chiyo menuju ke kamar dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa, kau pasyi Kyuubi-neesan?" seru seorang perempuan berambut merah muda saat Kyuubi membuka pintu kemudian memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat.

"Hm, dan kau pasti Sakura." ujar Kyuubi sambil memeluk balik Sakura.

"Hehehe, Kau lebih cantik dari yang ku bayangkan neesan. Ah,, aku lupa menyapa dia juga. Halo jagoan, bagaimana keadaanmu di dalam sana? Apa kau sehat?" sapa Sakura sambil membelai lembut perut Kyuubi yang memang sudah besar.

"Berapa usianya Neesan?"

"Sudah mau delapan bulan."

"Wah,,, sebentar lagi dia akan lahir." ujar Sakura dengan emeraldnya yang berbinar.

"Kalau tahun lalu, kau tidak menolak lamaranku sekarang kita pasti sudah punya jagoan sendiri. Halo Kyuu-nee.." ujar seorang pria berambut raven dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Sakura.

"Kau pasti Sai, senang bertemu denganmu Sai."

"Ish,, kau ini. Itu kan salahmu sendiri, melamarku saat aku sedang sibuk mengurusi kuliahku."

"Jadi, apa kau akan menerima lamaranku sekarang?"

"Sai,,, aku kan sudah katakan padamu, aku ingin jadi perempuan yang pantas untukmu. Aku ingin menjadi designer handal dan bisa membuat keluargamu menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Kau mengertikan."

"Hn, asal kau tetap memegang janjimu."

"Aku mencintaimu Sai." seru Sakura memeluk Sai dan tanpa sadar mereka berciuman panas di depan Kyuubi.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian berbuat mesum di depan ibu hamil." tegur Chiyo

"Hehehehe,, gomenne."

"Hahaha,, tidak apa-apa nenek, mereka masih muda." ujar Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nenek? Aku sangat merindukan nenek."

"Nenek Chiyo belakangan ini sepertinya kurang sehat." sela Kyuubi.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik bagaimana? tadi sore saja nenek mau pingsan lagi."

"Apa kita ke dokter saja."

"Dokter mana? kau lupa di desa ini cuma aku yang jadi dokter, hem. Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja, kau tak usah khawatir."

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan ini Sakura dan Sai berada di Suna dan rencananya akan kembali ke Spanyol lusa, tapi sejak seminggu yang lalu keadaan Chiyo memburuk dan sempat mendapatkan perawatan di Rumah sakit pusat di Suna.

"Aku dan Sai sudah merundingkan ini Kyuu-nee. Kami akan membawa nenek ke Spanyol, Aku tak tega jika harus meninggalkan nenek di Suna sendirian. Akan lebih baik nenek ada orang yang harus menjaganya."

"Yah, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus."

"Semuanya sudah Sai-kun siapakan. Sesuai jadwal, kami akan berangkat lusa. Aku berharap kau juga ikut bersama kami."

"Aku? tidak perlu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan kalian selama ini."

"Apa yang neesan katakan? Nenek sudah menganggapmu seperti cucunya sendiri. Aku pun demikian, saat aku tak disisi nenek ada kau yang menemaninya. Aku pun sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri. Kumohon neesan, ikutlah bersama kami. Aku tak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, apa lagi dokter bilang kalau sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan. Kumohon ikutlah bersama kami?"

"Hm, baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ara-chan, cepat kemari, Sarapan sudah siap, Sayang." ujar Kurama aka Kyuubi sambil menata piring di meja makan.

Tak berapa lama Arashi sudah turun dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. "Wah,,, sepertinya enak." ujar Arashi sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan sambil menatap lapar sandwich tuna favoritnya.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu sayang." ujar Kyuubi sambil mengelus surai raven putranya.

"Tapi tanganku kan sudah bersih kaasan."

"Tidak, pokoknya kau harus cuci tanganmu dulu."

"Huh,, baiklah." ujar Arashi sambil beranjak menuju wastafel dapur yang memiliki bangku pijakan yang membantunya menjangkau wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Kaasan sudah membuatkanmu susu coklat. Ingat ya kau harus selalu cuci tangan sebelum dan sesudah makan." jelas Kyuubi saat Arashi sudah duduk kembali di kursinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Ting,,, tong

.

.

"Ah,, sepertinya itu bibi Maria. Habiskan sarapanmu Ara, kaasan akan membukakan pintu untuknya sebentar." ujar Kyuubi kemudian beranjak membuka pintu apartemennya dan seperti dugaannya, Maria yang datang.

"Ohayou Kurama-san" sapa Maria yang merupakan wanita berumur lima puluh tahun yang menjadi pengasuh Arashi selama Kyuubi bekerja. Seorang wanita yang pernah menetap beberapa tahun di jepang sebelum memutuskan kembali ke Spanyol saat suaminya yang asli orang Jepang meninggal.

"Ohayou mo bibi Maria. Ara sedang sarapan, dia tadi minta di buatkan pie apel. Bahan-bahannya sudah ku siapkan, tolong nanti buatkan pie apel untuknya."

"Baiklah, apa kau akan berangkat ke kantor sekarang?"

"Hm, ini sudah cukup siang. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Tolong jaga Arashi.

"Tentu saja. Selamat bekerja."

"Iya. Ara-chan, kaasan kerja dulu ya. Kau harus jadi anak baik, jangan nakal ne." ujar Kyuubi seraya mencium pipi Arashi.

"Kaasan bilang akan membuatkan aku pie apel." ujar Arashi.

"Nanti bibi Maria yang akan membuatkan pie apelnya untukmu."

"Yah,,, tapikan Ara mau pie apel bikinan kaasan."

"Ayolah Ara, kaasan tidak bisa membuatkanmu pie apel karena kaasan harus bekerja."

"Hn."

"ow,,, come on honey. Jangan marah begitu yah. Baiklah nanti sore akan kaasan buatkan sepulang dari kantor. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuubi

"Kaasan janji?" ujar Arashi seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah sang ibu.

"Hm, kaasan janji." ujar Kyuubi seraya menyambut uluran jari kelingking putranya sambil tesenyum teduh.

.

.

.

.

.

-^_^/-

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Mrs. Namizuki, hari ini Mr. Shirmura ingin mengadakan rapat jam 10." ujar Mr. Sam yang merupakan wakil direktur perusahaan tempat Kyuubi bekerja.

"Kenapa begitu mendadak Mr. Sam?" tanya Kurama dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Karena setau Kyuubi bosnya itu baru menikah dua hari yang lalu dan sekarang tiba-tiba akan mengadakan rapat. Oh,,, yang benar saja.

"Mr. Shimura tidak mengatakan apa pun. Aku juga sedikit heran kenapa Mr. Shimura lebih memilih bekerja dari pada menikmati masa-masa bulan madunya."

"Ow,,, percayalah Mr. Sam. Si mesum itu tidak akan melewatkannya." ujar Kyuubi yang langsung memecahkan tawa .

"Hahaha, kau benar sekali Ms. Namizuki."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah hadir. Aku akan langsung saja pada intinya." ujar Shimura Sai aka CEO Shimura corp.

"Ehem, Aku akan mengambil liburan selama satu bulan kedepan. Sakura dan aku akan berbulan madu. Karena itu aku mengumpulkan kalian semua kesini."

"Lalu apa hubungannya? apa kau akan mengajak kami semua untuk ikut berbulan madu bersama kalian?" ujar Kyuubi

"Karena selama satu bulan kedepan aku tidak ada, aku akan melimpahkan semua tanggung jawabku pada Mr. Sam."

"Mr. Pedro dan Ms. Olive untuk sementara akan mengambil alih semua tugas-tugas Mr. Sam, sedangkan untukmu Ku-nee aku minta kau untuk terus menghubungi Mr. Nara untuk kepastian akan proyek kita."

"Okey, tak masalah."

"Tapi yang ku dengar Mr. Nara sudah kembali ke negara asalnya." ujar Sai yang terdengar serius.

"APA?" kaget Kyuubi.

"Hm, itu artinya kau harus ke Jepang untuk mensukseskan proyek ini." putus Sai

"Ta,,ta,,tapi aku tidak bisa kesana." jawab Kyuubi terbata. 'Kami-sama, bagaimana ini?' batinnya.

"Kenapa?" heran Sai melihat keanehan pada Kyuubi, orang yang sudah di anggap kakak sendiri oleh istrinya.

"Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga Ara?"

"Ya sudah, ajak saja dia pergi bersamamu Neesan, gampangkan."

Mendengar jawaban terakhir Sai membuat Kyuubi terdiam. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.' jerit Kurama dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang perlu di bahas lagi, kita akhiri rapat hari ini dan untukmu Ku-nee, aku telah menyiapkan segala keperluan selama kau di Jepang, tiga hari lagi kau akan berangkat. Jadi aku benar-benar berharap kau kembali dengan berita baik untuk perusahaan kita." ujar Sai. Sedangkan Kyuubi aka Kurama hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. 'Apa yang ku pikirkan, ini pekerjaan. Aku harus profesional. Aku hanya harus segera menyelesaikannya dan segera kembali kemari. Benar, itu yang harus kulakukan.' putus Kyuubi dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah,,, Ara tidak percaya ini. Apa benar kita ada di Jepang?" tanya Arashi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada sang ibu. Iya sungguh senang, akhirnya ia bisa berkunjung ke negara kelahiran ibunya.

"Iya, Ara-chan, sudah berapa kali kaasan bilang padamu." ujar Kyuubi dan dengan gemas ia mengacak surai raven putranya.

'Kami-sama, apa ini waktunya?' batin Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

Sai sudah menyiapkan sebuah apartemen di kawasan perkantoran di Konoha, sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah.

"Kenapa tidak sewa hotel saja sih, inikan tidak akan lama. Dia benar-benar berlebihan." gerutu Kyuubi setelah melihat apartemen yang akan dia tinggali di Jepang bersama Arashi.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, tubuh Kyuubi terasa begitu lelah, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar utama dan mendapati Arashi yang sudah terlebih dulu tertidur.

'Apa kita akan bertemu Chiput?'

'Sudah sekian lama, bagaimana kabarmu? kau baik-baik saja?'

'Kaasan, tousan, Naru kalian semua hidup dengan baikkan?'

'Aku merindukan kalian'

Tak terasa cairan bening membasaha pipi Kyuubi, ia menatap dalam Arashi sambil mengelus surai raven warisan ayah biologisnya.

'Maafkan kaasan yang sudah memisahkanmu dengan tousanmu.'

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Kyuubi beserta Arashi di Konoha, mereka memutuskan berkeliling, Sai benar-benar telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuknya bahkan dia memberikan mobil untuk Kyuubi selama dia di Jepang.

"Kita akan kemana kaasan?"

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit terlebih dulu, ayah rekan bisnis kaasan sedang sakit."

Kyuubi sudah menghubungi CEO muda Nara, Shikamaru Nara tentang kedatangannya ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan kesepakatan proyek yang akan mereka kerjakan. Tapi Shikamaru mengatakan untuk sementara waktu dia tidak bisa melakukan kesepekatan itu karena sang ayah, Shikaku Nara sedang di rawat di rumah sakit, maka dari itu Kyuubi berinisiatif menjenguknya.

.

.

"Permisi."

"Ah, anda sudah datang rupanya. Mari silahkan masuk." ujar Shikamaru

"Terima kasih, bagaimana keadaan anda Nara -san?"

"Panggil saja Shikaku, putraku itu juga Nara, Namizuki-san. Aku sudah lebih baik, tapi putraku tidak mengizinkanku pulang. padahal aku sudah tidak betah disini."

"Hah,,, mendokuse,"

"Hahaha, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya. Anda juga jangan memanggilku Namizuki karena putraku juga Namizuki, Shikaku-san"

"Hahaha, kau benar Kurama-san. Hai, siapa namamu nak?"

"saya Arashi. Arashi Namizuki, Shikaku-jiisan." ujar Arashi memperkenalkan diri.

"Hahaha, putrama sangat tampan dan pintar Kurama-san."

"Tousan~" seru sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk. Kurama aka Kyuubi yang mendengarnya pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tersebut. Tubuh Kyuubi menegang melihat wajah familiar sosok di depannya, tapi sepertinya nampak lebih muda.

"Ck, jangan berteriak. ini rumah sakit Ino. Mendokuse." ujar Shikamaru

"Hehehe, gomenne. Are, ada tamu ya."

"Ino, kemarilah. Kenalkan dia Namizuki Kurama dan putranya Namizuki Arashi. Kurama-san dia adalan Ino Yamanaka calon menantuku."

.

Deg.

.

'Yamanaka? Apa dia adik Deidara?'

.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu Yamanaka-san. Ara-chan beri salam pada Yamanaka-san." ujar Kyuubi setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hn, senang bertemu denganmu Yamanaka-neesan."

"Kyaaaaa, dia tampan sekalai." Seru ino sambil menatap Arashi dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini rumah sakit Ino, jangan berisik, mendokuse."

"Huh, bilang saja kau iri, karena kau kalah tampan dari Ara-kun, ne Shikamaru."

"Ck, mendokuse."

"Eh,, tapi kenapa wajahmu sangat familiar ya." ujar Ino sambil menatap dalam Arashi.

"Hahaha,,, mana mungkin Yamanaka-san. Kami baru ke Jepang." ujar Kyuubi sambil tertawa canggung.

"Benarkah? tapi kenapa wajahnya tidak asing ya? Sangat mirip sekali dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa?" ujar Ino sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Hahaha,,, anda bisa saja." ujar Kyuubi yang mulai sedikit panik.

"Ah, maaf kami harus pergi. Saya sudah perjanji pada Arashi untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, kalian baru saja datang." ujar Shikaku.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali saya akan datang berkunjung lagi. Semoga anda lekas sembuh Shikaku-san. Ayo Ara, ucapkan salam pada jiisan."

"Semoga jiisan lekas sembuh. sampai jumpa lagi."

.

.

.

.

"Kaasan baik-baik saja?" tanya Arashi, keduanya sekarang sedang berada di Taman Konoha.

"Apa maksud Ara?"

"Sejak di rumah sakit tadi kaasan jadi aneh, sering tidak fokus."

"Ti,,tidak, kaa,,kaasan baik-baik saja."

Terjadi keheningan selama beberasa saat. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'Apa kaasan mengenal Yamanaka-neesan? Kenapa reaksi kaasan seperti itu saat neesan bilang wajahku mirip seseorang. Atau neesan itu tau siapa tousanku?' pikir Arashi.

.

'Kami-sama,,, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa ini sudah saatnya?' batin Kyuubi.

.

"Ah, ada yang menjual ice cream. Mau beli Ara-chan?" tawar Kyuubi.

"Hn, Ara mau yang rasa vanilla."

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo."

"Tidak, Ara tunggu kaasan disini saja dan Ara mau main game di tab kaasan. Bolehkan kaasan."

"Yah,, baiklah. Tunggu kaasan disini ya. Kaasan tidak akan lama." ujar Kyuubi sambil menyerahkan tab-nya pada Arashi."

"Hn"

Selepas Kyuubi pergi Ara mulai mengutak-atik tab Kyuubi, main game hanya alasan agar Arashi bisa leluasa mencari info tentang Yamanaka Ino dengan tab Kyuubi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, terpampanglah berbagai info yang berhubungan dengan Yamanaka Ino, sosok yang ia pikir akan menghubungkannya dengan ayah kandungnya yang selama ini selalu berusaha disembunyikan identitasnya oleh Kyuubi ibunya. Bukannya Arashi tidak pernah bertanya pada Kyuubi, ia sudah pernah menanyakan akan sosok ayah kandungnya, namun Kyuubi terkesan menghindar dan malah mengganti topik lain, atau Arashi akan mendapati raut penuh kesedihan dan kerinduan dari wajah ayu ibunya setelah ia menanyakan sosok ayah kandungnya. Sehingga Arashi harus menekan rasa ingin tahunya akan sosok ayah kandungnya.

"Ck, tidak berguna. Masak sekian banyak laman tidak ada satu pun yang penting." gerutu Arashi.

Hingga sebuah laman menarik perhatiannya, disana di katakan pernikahan antara empat perusahaan besar di Jepang segera di gelar sebelum akhir tahun ini. Disebutkan salah satunya adalah perusahaan Yamanaka corp. yang akan menikahkan putri bungsu mereka dengan pewaris tunggal Nara corp. Sedangkan perusahaan yang lainnya adalah perusahaan Uchiha corp. yang akan berbesan dengan perusahaan Namikaze corp. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Arashi merasa tertarik, melainkan foto-foto yang terpampang di artikel itulah yang membuatnya tertarik. Disana ada sosok pria sang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Yah,,, mungkin hanya berbeda model rambut saja, pria di foto itu memiliki style rambut yang cukup unik.

"Hihi,, rambutnya mirip pantat ayam" ujar Arashi tersenyum geli.

"Apanya yang lucu, sayang." ujar Kyuubi tiba-tiba sambil membawa dua buah ice cream cone di kedua tangannya.

"Issshh, kaa,,kaasan mengagetkan saja." ujar Arashi gugup sambil menutup larar tab-nya berharap Kyuubi tidak melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hahaha,,, gomenne. Ini, makan dulu ice creammu sebelum mencair."

"Hn."

.

.

'Siapa pria itu? Kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku? Apa dia tousanku? Huh,, tapi itu tidak mungkin, usianya sepertinya jauh lebih muda dari kaasan. Aku harus mencari tau.'

'Maafkan Ara, kaasan. Tapi Ara benar-benar ingin tahu siapa ayah kandung Ara.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat empat hari Kyuubi dan Arashi berada di Jepang. Hari-hari mereka isi dengan berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha. Kyuubi cukup bersyukur karena selama dua hari ini ia tidak bertemu orang yang bisa mengenalinya. Yah,, walaupun sebenarnya Kyuubi juga berharap bisa bertemu keluarga dan teman-temannya, bahkan dengan 'Dia'. Kyuubi ingin tau kabar tentang mereka, tapi apa daya, dia terlalu takut akan reaksi yang akan mereka berikan padanya. Sungguh sebuah dilema. Disatu sisi ia ingin bertemu mereka tapi di sisi lain melarangnya untuk menemui mereka.

.

Kring,,, Kring,,,Kring,,, Kring,,, Kring,,

.

"Halo-"

"Kurama-neesan,,,," seru sang penelpon yang Kyuubi yakini sebagai istri dari bos tempatnya bekerja Shimura Sakura.

"Berhenti berteriak baka, kau ingin membuatku tuli ya?" omel Kyuubi

"Hehehe,,, gomen ne."

"Huh,, sudahlah. Ada apa kau menelfon pagi-pagi di hari mingguku ini? Kalian batal berbulan madu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kami sekarang sedang berlibur dengan kapal pesiar. Kau harus mencobanya neesan. Ini sungguh luar biasa."

"Apa kau hanya menelfonku untuk pamer pinky?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja tidak. Sai ingin bicara denganmu."

"Ohayou Kurama-nee, bagaimana kabarmu dan Ara-kun?" tanya Sai

"Kami baik-baik saja Sai. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Ah,, ya. Bagaimana perkembangannya? Apa yang dikatakan Nara-san.?"

"Yak, kenapa kau malah bertanya masalah pekerjaan sih." seru Sakura, sepertinya mereka mengaktifkan speaker telpon.

"Iya gomen,, gomen Saku-koi. Em,, begini Ku-nee, sebenarnya aku mendapatkan undangan pernikahan dari sepupu jauhku di Jepang. Tapi berhubung aku dan Sakura baru saja pergi berbulan madu, apa kau berkenan menggantikan kami menghadiri pesta pernikahannya."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Ah,, kau memang yang terbaik neesan."

"Hm, lalu undangannya bagaimana?"

"Kau tenang saja, nanti akan ada yang mengantar undangannya ke apartemenmu dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan gaun pesta untukmu." seru Sakura girang

"Kau tidak memilih gaun yang macam-macam kan Sakura?" masalahnya sejak ia datang ke Spanyol ia dijadikan model dadakan oleh Sakura dengan gaun-gaun rancangannya. Memang gaun rancangan Sakura tidak ada yang jelek menurut Kyuubi hanya saja kalau untuk Kyuubi gaunnya terlalu 'sexy' dan itu bukan gayanya.

"Hehehe, kali ini aku yakin kau akan menyukai gaun yang ku pilihkan untukmu.

"Yah,, terserah apa katamu, tapi kalau kau macam-macam, kau akan tau akibatnya." ancam Kyuubi.

"Sebenarnya mereka juga mengundang saat upacara pernikahannya di gereja. Jika kau tak keberatan kau bisa datang kesana atau kau hanya menghadiri resepsinya saja, itu pun tidak masalah." Sai menambahkan.

"Aku punya banyak waktu disini, Shikaku-san kemarin baru keluar dari rumah sakit, mungkin minggu depan aku akan membicarakan mengenai proyek itu dengannya."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungi sepupuku agar mengantar undangannya ke apartemenmu."

"Baiklah. Kalau boleh tau siapa nama sepupumu itu? Dia bukan selebriti kan?" canda Kyuubi.

"Hahaha,,, bisa di bilang begitu. Dia sangat populer di Jepang, bahkan melebihi selebriti disana."

"Wah,,, pesta pernikahannya pasti sangat meriah kalau begitu."

"Tentu saja, Uchiha corp. adalah perusahaan besar di Jepang."

.

Deg.

.

'U,,,uchiha?'

.

"Halo Ku-nee,, kau masih disana?"

"..."

"Neesan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" terselip nada khawatir dari Sai saat tiba-tiba suara tawa Kyuubi terhenti dan tidak ada tanggapan lagi darinya.

"Ah,,, ya, maaf kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kyuubk setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hm, sepupuku Uchiha Sasuke akan menikah. Perusahaan Uchiha termasuk perusahaan terbaik di Jepang jadi pesta pernikahannya pasti akan meriah. Apalagi calo. mempai wanitanya juga anak dari pengusaha sukses di Jepang. Kalau tidak salah namanya Na-" penjelasan Sai terhenti saat mendengar suara Arashi.

"Siapa yang telpon kaasan" tanya Arashi pada Kyuubi,

"Apa itu Ara-kun?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya mendengar suara Arashi.

"Iya ini Arashi." jawab Kyuubi

"Sakura-baasan dan Sai-jisan yang menelpon sayang" ujar Kyuubi pada Arashi.

"Benarkah? Ara mau bicara dengan mereka kaasan." pinta Arashi.

"Halo baasan?" sapa Arashi

"Ara-chan,,, baasan kangen sekali padamu sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?" seru Sakura

"Ara sehat baasan, nee baasan sekarang sedang berlibur bersama dengan Sai-jisan ya?"

"Um, kami sedang berlibur di kapal pesiar. Maaf ya kami tidak bisa mengajak Ara-chan berlibur bersama."

"Tidak apa-apa baasan. Sai-jisan bilang kalau Ara ikut nanti Ara hanya akan mengganggu."

"Au,,, sakit Sakura" Seru Sai yang sepertinya menerima cubitan mesra dari Istrinya.

"Tidak itu tidak benar sayang, maafkan jisanmu ya. Dia kalau bicara memang keterlaluan." ujar Sakura.

"Itu tidak masalah baasan. Lagi pula jisan sudah berjanji akan membawakan oleh-oleh yang Ara pinta."

"Benarkah? Memang Ara-chan minta oleh-oleh apa?"

"Ara hanya minta dedek bayi. Jisan bilang kalian akan membuatnya bersama selama liburan nanti." ujar Arashi dengan binar wajah bahagia membayangkan dirinya menggendong bayi mungil mengindahkan wajah horor Kyuubi yang masih meresapi kata-katanya.

"SAI/SAI" teriak Sakura dan Kurama bersamaan.

Mendengar sang ibu menjeritkan nama sang paman membuat Arashi terlonjak kaget bersamaan dengan gagang telfon yang sudah berpindah tangan pada Kurama kembali. Sedangkan Kyuubi yakin mendengar tawa Sai yang meledak dan beberapa kata omelan yang di lontarkan Sakura pada yang suami yang sudah meracuni kepolosan keponakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana kaasan?"

"Ah, kita akan mengunjungi rumah Shikaku jisan, Ara. Kau masih ingat dengannya?"

"Hn, jisan yang dulu kita jenguk di rumah sakitkan? Kenapa kita ke rumahnya kaasan?

"Kemarin Shikaku jisan baru keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Apa jisan sudah sembuh?"

"Hn, sepertinya begitu."

"Itu sebabnya tadi pagi kaasan membuat banyak pie apel. Aku kira semua itu untukku." rajuk Arashi.

"Ayolah sayang, kaasan bisa kapan saja membuatkan pie apel dan sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Hn, kaasan janji."

"iya, kaasan janji."

.

.

.

.

"Wah,,, lihatlah siapa yang datang? Bagaimana kabarmu Kurama-san dan jagoan kecilmu ini." sambut Shikaku ketika mengetahui kedatangan Kyuubi dan putranya.

"Kami baik-baik saja Shikaku-san. Bagaimana keadaan anda?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah lebih baik. Mari kita kedalam, hari ini banyak yang berkunjung kemari. Katanya sih ingin menjengukku, tapi mereka hanya beralasan agar bisa bermalas-malasan disini." bisik Shikaku pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Hahahaha,,, anda bisa saja. Tapi jika begitu, kedatangan kami hanya akan mengganggu acara malas-malasn kalian saja, bukan begitu?"

"Hahaha,,, tentu saja tidak. Semakin banyak orangnya maka akan semakin seru."

"Ah, ini. Saya membawa sedikit oleh-oleh."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Kurama-san."

"Semuanya, perkenalkan ini rekan bisnis putraku Namizuki Kurama dan putranya Namizuki Arashi. Mereka berasal dari Spanyol."

.

Deg.

.

'Kami-sama. Kenapa ada dia disini?' jerit batin Kyuubi

.

"Ha,,halo sa,,saya Namika- Namizuki Kurama" sapa Kyuubi. 'Sial, hampir saja salah sebut'.

"Dan ini putra saya, Namizuki Arashi. Perkenalkan dirimu sayang?" ujar Kyuubi mencoba bersikap biasa. 'Tenanglah Kyuu, tidak akan ada yang curiga padamu jika kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu.'

"Hn, Namizuki Arashi, senang bertemu kalian semua."

Di ruangan itu, ada anggota lengkap keluarga Nara Shikaku dan sang calon besan kepala keluarga Yamanakan beserta putrinya.

"Ne, Shika. Apa anak ini yang di ceritakan Ino tempo hari." tanya wanita berambut pirang yang perawakannya mirip Ino.

"Hn, iya."

"Wah,,, Ino benar, dia sangat tampan. Halo perkenalkan aku Deidara. Yamanaka Deidara."

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggunakan nama itu? apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah menikah?"

.

Deg.

.

'Menikah! Apa dengan Itachi?' pikir Kyuubi.

'Ck, kenapa aku ini? Huh, apa urusanku? Mereka kan memang saling mencintai'

'Tapi kenapa disini sakit sekali?'

'Kami-sama,,, apa aku masih mencintainya?'

.

"Isshh, tousan ini."

"Hahaha,, suamimu akan marah kalau kau selalu mengenalkan dirimu dengan nama lamamu, Dei."

"Biarin, aku sedang marah padanya."

"Hah,,, kau ini. Kau beruntung, suamimu adalah orang yang sangat sabar hingga sanggup mengatasi mood swingmu ini."

.

"A,,,anda sedang hamil?" tanya Kyuubi spontan

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Iya aku sedang mengandung anak pertamaku." ujar Deidara dengan senyum manis.

"Be,,berapa bulan usianya? Sepertinya perutmu sudah besar?"

"Hmm,, dokter bilang sekitar pertengahan bulan depan sudah akan lahir."

"Eh,, benarkah? Kalau begitu minta suamimu untuk mengurangi jam kerjanya, dia harus stand by menungguimu jika sewaktu-waktu ada tanda tanda melahirkan." ujar Inoichi

"Tousan tenang saja, awal bulan depan danna sudah mengajukan cuti selama sebulan." ujar Deidara sambil mengusap lembut perut buncitnya.

Entah kenapa Kyuubi jadi teringat masa-masa kehamilan dan persalinannya dulu. Hingga tak terasa olehnya cairan bening sudah lolos meluncur membasahi pipinya.

"Kaasan baik-baik saja?" tanya Arashi tiba-tiba yang membuat seluruh mata menatap kearahnya.

"Ah, kaa,,kaasan baik-baik saja Ara." ujar Kyuubi dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya sebelum diketahui.

"Maaf sepertinya kami harus pergi."

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Tinggallah sebentar untuk makan siang." ujar Shikaku

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, tapi kami memang harus pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau tidak boleh menolak."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Ah, Kurama-san lusa depan kuharap kau bisa datang ke kantorku untuk membicarakan proyekmu dan putraku."

"Tapi, anda baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Saya bisa menunggu, jadi anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, lagi pula aku bosan hanya dirumah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak tega meninggalkan Arashi di tempat penitipan anak seperti bangunan yang ada di depannya ini, tapi ia juga tak bisa membawa Arashi ke perusahaan Nara corp. bersamanya.

"Ne Ara-chan, maafkan kaasan ya. Sebenarnya kaasan tidak ingin meninggalkanmu disini. Tapi,,, kaasan takut kau bosan menunggu kaasan di kantor Shikaku-jisan."

"Hn, kaasan tidak perlu khawatir. Ara akan jadi anak baik selama kaasan kerja. Jadi kaasan tenang saja."

"Ah,,, kaasan sangat menyayangimu sayang." ujar Kyuubi sambil memeluk putranya dan memberikan ciuman di kening dan kedua pipinya. "Kaasan akan mengantarmu sampai ke dalam, ayo."

"Tidak perlu kaasan." tolak Arashi cepat.

"Kanapa?"

"Ara bisa sendiri, lebih baik sekarang kaasan cepat berangkat ini sudah siang nanti kasihan Shikaku jisan lama menunggu kaasan."

"Hm, baiklah,, baiklah kaasan pergi. Tapi,,," Kyuubi menunjuk pipi sebelah kirinya, mengisyaratkan agar Arashi memberinya ciuman perpisahan.

.

cup.

.

"Baiklah kaasan pergi. Jadi anak yang baik ya." pamit Kyuubi setelah menerima ciuman dari putranya.

Setelah melihat mobil ibunya berbelok di persimpangan jalan, Arashi menghela nafas lega.

"Maafkan Ara ne, kaasan." ujar Arashi kemudian berjalan ke arah trotoar dan menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke alamat ini jisan." ujar Arashi sambil menyerahkan kertas pada supir taksi.

"Mana orang tuamu nak?" tanya supir taksi

"Kaasan dirumah dan tousan sedang bekerja. Itu adalah alamat rumah nenekku dan aku ingin mengunjunginya"

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau jisan tidak percaya, aku bisa mencari taksi lain untuk mengantarku kesana. Aku sudah sering pergi ke rumah nenekku sendiri."

"Apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir?

"Mereka percaya padaku, lagi pula mereka memberiku ini," ujar Arashi sambil menunjukkan GPS pada supir taksi tersebut. "dan juga aku sudah mencatat nomor polisi taksi ini, kalau jisan macam-macam aku sudah mengirimkan nomer polisi ini pada kaasan dan tousanku." ujar Arashi sambil menunjukkan layar 'berita terkirim' pada nomer 'kasan' dan 'tousan' yang sebenarnya itu adalah nomor ponsel Sakura dan Sai yang sebelumnya ia edit.

"Baiklah nak, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah nenekmu." ujar supir taksi yang cukup takjup dengan bocah di dalam taksinya.

Sang supir taksi tidak melihat seringaian yang muncul di wajah Arashi. 'Yes, rencana pertama berhasil.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, nak."

"Hn, terima kasih jisan." ujar Arashi sambil menyerahkan uang pembayaran taksi.

.

"Wah,,, rumahnya besar sekali" takjub Arashi melihat rumah besar di depannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" ujar seseorang dari belakang Arashi tiba-tiba yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

.

Sret.

.

Arashi menoleh ke sumber suara, ia hendak memarahi orang yang baru saja mengejutkannya hingga onixnya bertemu dengan onix pria di depannya. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya sosok itu kembali.

"Apa paman tinggal di rumah ini?" Arashi berbalik tanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria di depannya.

"Apa kau tersesat? dimana orang tuamu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" tanyanya beruntun. 'Orang tua macam apa yang membiarkan anaknya seperti ini?'

"Hiks,,hiks,, hue,,, paman tolong aku,,, Aku mau kaasanku,,, hue,,, hue,,," Arashi tiba-tiba langsung menangis sehingga membuat pria bermarga Uchiha di depannya melotot kaget dan panik melihat bocah di depannya menangis histeris sambil memangil-manggil ibunya.

"Su,,sudah jangan menangis lagi. Dimana rumahmu? aku akan mengantarmu pulang." tawar sosok di depannya tanpa bisa mencegah perawaasn khawatir yang mulai muncul sejak bertemu bocah di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak tau rumahku dimana jisan. Hiks,,, hiks,,"

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu."

.

.

"Siapa anak itu Itachi?"

"Aku tidak tau kaasan, saat aku datang tadi dia sudah berdiri di depan rumah." ujar Itachi seraya menurunkan Arashi dari gendongannya dan mendudukkannya di ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya dia tersesat." tambah Itachi.

"Siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya Mikoto.

"A,,arashi, Namizuki Arashi" jawab Arashi sambil sesegukan

"Nah, Ara-kun, kenapa bisa sampai disini? tanya Mikoto lembut

"A,,ara tidak tau, Ara mau kaasan Ara."

"Dimana kaasan Ara sekarang?" tanya Itachi, entah kenapa melihat bocah di hadapannya ini menangis membuatnya tak tega. Yah walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya akting Arashi saja.

"Ara tidak tau baasan, Kami baru seminggu di Jepang karena kerjaan kaasan. Tapi Ara tidak tau dimana kantor kaasan."

"Kalau tousan Ara dimana?"

Seketika tangis dan sesegukan Arashi berhenti. Tidak ada akting lagi, wajah terlihat begitu lesu.

"Ara tidak punya tousan" ujar Arashi sambil mendongak menatap dalam mata Itachi. Semua ekspresi sedih Arashi dengan mudah terbaca Itachi dan kembali hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat tatapan mata yang sama dengan matanya.

"Ah,, maafkan pertanyaan baasan Ara-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa baasan." ujar Arashi

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana Itachi?"

"Apa Ara ingat rumah Ara dimana?" tanya Itachi

"Kertas yang ditulis kaasan hilang, jadi Ara tidak tau."

"Siapa nama kaasan Ara?"

"Namizuki Kurama." ujar Ara sambil mengamati ekspresi orang-orang di depannya, namun nihil, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi dari kedua orang di depannya saat Arashi menyebutkan nama Ibunya.

'Ini akan sulit' batin Itachi

"Ara tidak usah khawatir, jisan akan membantu Ara pulang dan bertemu Dengan kaasan Ara." ujar Itachi sambil mengelus surai raven Ara tak lupa senyum tulus yang telah menghilang sejak kepergian seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Mikoto yang melihat senyum tulus Itachi untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama hanya bisa bersyukur dan turut mengulas senyum bahagia.

.

.

"Paman, siapa yang ada di foto itu?" tanya Arashi, mereka saat ini sedang berada di kamar Itachi. Setelah sebelumnya Itachi mengerahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mencari ibu Arashi 'Namizuki Kurama'. Entah kenapa mendengar nama Kurama, Itachi selalu teringat akan motor sport milik rubah merahnya. Tak pelak senyum penuh kesedihan tercetak di wajahnya.

"Itu foto teman paman waktu kuliah."

"Benarkah? dia keren dan tampan." Arashi masih memandangi foto yang terdapat di nakas dekat tempat tidur Itachi.

"Hahahaha,,, tampan ya? Banyak yang bilang begitu dan banyak pula yang babak belur setelah mengatakan itu."

"Eh,,, Kenapa?"

"Dia perempuan, Ara." ujar Itachi sambil membayangkan masa indah kuliahnya dulu bersama Kyuubi, gadis yang ada di foto itu.

"Ehhhhh! Benarkah?" seru Arashi

"Hahaha, hn, saking tampannya ia pernah beberapa kali mendapatkan surat cinta bahkan pengakuan cinta dari mahasiswi di kampus."

"Hahaha, dia benar-benar mirip laki-laki. Tapi kalo dilihat sekali lagi dia cukup manis ya paman." ucapan terakhir memunculkan senyum kecil di bibir Itachi.

"Hn, dia sangat manis dan menggemaskan."

"Eh,, paman penggemar real madrid ya?" tanya Arashi saat melihat poster klub sepak bila asal negaranya.

"Hn, mereka tim favoritku."

"Wah,,, kita sama kalau begitu paman. Aku juga penggemar real madrid, tapi kaasan membencinya. Kaasan lebih suka Barcelona." ujar Arashi sambil mengerucut sebal saat ingat pertandingan Real madrid dan Barcelona yang dia tonton bersama sang kasan di menangkan oleh tim favorit kaasannya.

"Benarkah? kaasanmu penggemar Barcelona? Kenapa sama dengan dia?" tunjuk Itachi pada foto Kyuubi.

"Hee,,, benarkah paman? Kalau boleh tau namanya siapa paman?

"Namanya Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Wah,,, lalu dimana dia sekarang paman?"

Dengan senyum kecut Itachi menjawab "Paman tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"Paman bertengkar dengannya ya?"

"Paman sudah melakukan hal buruk padanya, mungin sekarang dia sangat membenci paman dan tak ingin bertemu dengan paman lagi."

.

Bruk.

.

"Kata kaasan, kalau ada yang sedih kita harus menghiburnya dan pelukan bisa meredakan kesedihan paman." ujar Arashi sambil mengelus punggung Itachi.

Itachi membalas pelukan Arashi tak kalah erat. Air matanya mulai menetes, menyalurkan rasa sedihnya. Entah kenapa Itachi merasa nyaman di pelukan bocah itu. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, walau sebenarnya ia merasa enggan.

"Terima kasih Ara." ujar Itachi sambil mengacak pelan surai raven Arashi.

"Hn, sama-sama paman." Arashi sebenarnya juga tidak tau kenapa dirinya merasa nyaman di dekat pria Uchiha ini.

"Mau main bola bersama?" tawar Itachi

"Mau,,," seru Ara semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang datang? Kenapa di belakang berisik sekali?" tanya Sasuke yang baru datang bersama Naruto.

"Oh,, niisanmu sedang bermain bola bersama Arashi di belakang." jelas Mikoto

"Arashi?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan dengan alis terangkat.

"Ah, tadi Itachi bertemu dia di depan rumah. Sepertinya dia tersesat dan Itachi membawanya kemari. Kaasan senang bisa melihat niisanmu ceria lagi Suke."

Di dorong rasa penasaran Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah menuju halaman belakang Uchiha yang memang cukup luas. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar gelak tawa yang cukup keras. Setibanya di sana, Sasuke terpaku melihat kakaknya tengah tertawa lepas, seolah semua beban berat yang di pikulnya tidak pernah ada. Tak terasa senyum tulus hadir di wajah datar Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tertegun kala mendapati cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata calon suaminya ini.

"Teme! Kau menangis?"

Seakan tersadar dari pikirannya, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau kenapa dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

"Baka! Kau yang kenapa?" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sasuke. "Kau menangis."

"Hn." Sasuke mulai menghapus air matanya sendiri. Ia tidak sadar dirinya tengah menangis.

"Kau masih merasa bersalah pada Itachi-nii? Ini semua bukan salahmu."

"Hn, aku memang salah. Kalau saja aku dulu memberitahu aniiki tentang keanehan Kyuubi padanya. Pasti aniiki bisa menahannya agar tidak pergi." Sasuke teringat kembali kejadian saat Kyuubi memaksa untuk bertemu di jam sekolahnya dan mengatakan kata-kata yang aneh, seakan Kyuubi akan pergi jauh. Awalnya ia tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Kyuubi hingga ia pulang dari olimpiade di Oto selama empat hari, ia mendapati fakta yang mengejutkan. Kyuubi menghilang dalam keadaan mengandung keponakannya, anak Itachi. Sungguh Sasuke sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah pada Itachi.

.

"Oi,, Otoutou, Naru-chan." seru Itachi saat tak sengaja melihat adik dan calon adik iparnya berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Kemarilah."

"Mereka siapa paman?" tanya Arashi.

"Nah, Arashi-kun kenalkan ini adikku, Uchiha Sasuke dan kakak yang manis itu adalah calon istrinya, Namikaze Naruto. Kalian kenalkan ini Arashi, Namizuki Arashi."

"Hn, Aku Arashi, Namizuki Arashi senang bertemu kalian."

"Hn"

"Halo, Arashi-chan senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kau bisa panggil aku Naru-neechan.

"Hn, Naru-nee dan Sasu-nii" ujar Arashi sambil terus menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Arashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hanya saja rambut Niisan lucu. Seperti pantat ayam."

"Hahahaha,,, bahkan Arashi saja bilang rambutmu mirip pantat ayam teme." ujar Naruto.

"Pfffttt,,," Itachi berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya walau ujung-ujungnya tawa itu pecah setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Oh,,, ingin sekali Sasuke menjitak kepala pirang Naruto yang malah mendukung ucapan bocah di depan mereka. Death glare andalan Sasuke seakan tidak mempan pada ketiga orang di depannya.

"Cih."

"Ayolah, jangan ngambek donk teme, Ara-chan pasti hanya bercanda, ne Ara-chan."

"Hn"

"Perasaanku saja atau kalian bertiga itu mirip." sungut Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar jawaban Arashi yang sama dengan para keturunan Uchiha. Perkataan Naruto barusan mengundang reaksi yang hampir sama dari ketiga orang berjenis kelamamin laki-laki tersebut. Ketiganya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga suara nyaring menginterupsi lamunan mereka.

.

Kruyuuk,,,,

.

"Apa kau lapar Ara? Ayo ke dalam mungkin baasan punya sesuatu." ajak Itachi

"Hn, tidak usah paman. Di tas Ara ada pie apel buatan kaasan Ara. Ara akan makan itu saja."

"Yasudah, ayo masuk." Itachi pun berjalan memasuki rumah dengan Ara dalam gendongannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang menatap kepergian keduanya dalam diam.

.

.

"Wah,,, sepertinya enak." seru Naruto saat mencium pie apel milik Arashi.

"Hn, pie apel buatan kaasan memang paling enak sedunia. Apa Naru-nee mau?" tawar Arashi.

"Kenapa hanya Naru-nee yang di tawari, pamankan juga mau." ujar Itachi

"Hn"

"Eh,, paman dan Sasu-nii juga mau?"

"Baasan juga dong~" ujar Mikoto sambil datang membawa nampan berisi minuman untuk mereka.

Arashi terdiam, pie miliknya hanya ada tiga potong dan ke-empat orang di depannya ingin mencicipi pie buatan kaasannya. Arashi tidak menyadari binar jahil di wajah ke-empat orang di depannya.

"Tapi pie Ara cuma ada tiga."

"Paman Itachi dan Sasu-nii tidak usah di bagi, mereka kan tidak suka makan manis." ujar Mikoto.

"Benarkah? tapi-"

"Sudah, kami hanya bercanda. Makan pie mu, kau tadi laparkan!" ujar Itachi sambil mengacak gemas surai Arashi.

"Hn, itadakimasu." Ara pun makan dengan lahapnya, sudah dua buah pie yang ia habiskan, masih tersisa satu. Namun sepertinya ia sudah merasa cukup kenyang.

"Kenapa tidak kau habiskan pie mu?" tanya Mikoto

"Ara sudah kenyang baasan, kalau baasan mau pie ini untuk baasan. pie-nya sangat enak loh baasan."

"Benarkah?" ujar Mikoto sambil mengambil potongan pie di kotqk bekal Arashi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Arashi

"Oishi,,,," seru Mikoto dengan mata berbinar

"Hn, apa kata Arashi, pie-nya enakkan." seru Arashi bangga

"Cobalah." ujar Mikoto sambil menyuapkan pie ke mulut Naruto.

"Uwahhh,,, ini sangat enak ttebayo. Teme kau harus cicipi ini enak." seru Naruto menyodorkan pie ke depan mulut Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah memalingkan mukanya. Sedangkan Itachi yang sudah memakan pie yang di suapkan Mikoto padanya terdiam menikmati kunyahan demi kunyahan pie dalam mulutnya yang terasa begitu nikmat.

"Enak."

Perkataan Itachi membuat Sasuke memandangnya dengan terkejut, pasalnya mereka berdua memang anti makanan manis tapi setelah melihat ekspresi itachi saat bilang kalau pie itu enak, membuatnya penasaran.

.

Sret.

.

"Eh,,?"

.

Kunyah,,,, kunyah,,, kunyah,,, glup.

.

Sasuke tertegun dengan rasa pie tersebut yang tidak terlalu manis seperti kebanyakan kue-kue lainnya, rasanya pas.

"Hn, enak."

"Yak,,, kenapa kau makan pie ku?" seru Naruto sambil memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Hehehe, tidak ada yang bisa menolak kelezatan pie buatan kaasan Ara, Namizuki Kurama." Namun masih, tidak ada reaksi dari ke empat orang di depannya saat lagi-lagi Arashi menyebutkan nama ibunya.

'Apa memang mereka tidak ada hubungan dengan kaasan?' batin Arashi.

'Ternyata semua ini sia-sia, aku tidsk akan pernah bertemu dengan tousan.'

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi saat menyadari perubahan sikap Arashi.

"Ara, ingin pulang, Ara ingin bertemu dengan kaasan." jawab Arashi. 'Buat apa aku terus disini, tapi-'

'Kenapa aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan keluarga ini?'

Semua orang di ruang makan itu tertegun mendengar ucapan Arashi. Kenapa mereka bisa lupa fakta kalau Arashi sedang tersesat. Apa mereka sudah mulai merasa nyaman bersama Arashi. Ke-empat orang itu seakan enggan membiarkan Arashi meninggalkan mereka. Tapi apa mau di kata, mereka bukan siapa-siapa bocah raven itu.

"Hn, kau tunggu sebentar, paman akan menghubungi anak buah paman."

"Hn"

'Aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum kaasan menjemputku disana.'

.

Brak.

.

Kota bekal Arashi jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Itachi, saat akan mengambil kotak bekal itu, Itachi melihat tulisan yang ada di kotak bekal itu, seperti sebuah alamat.

"Apa ini alamat rumahmu?" tanya Itachi pada Arashi sambil menunjukkan tulisan di balik kotak bekalnya.

"Ah,,, iya. Itu alamatnya. Tapi kaasan tidak pernah bilang kalau menulis alamatnya di kotak bekal Ara." ujar Ara menampilkan raut polos tanpa dosa.

"Hn, baiklah. Paman akan mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu."

"Hontou?"

"Hn, paman akan ambil kunci mobil dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kaasan belum pulang." ujar Arashi sambil mengambil kunci cadangan yang di letakkan Kyuubi di bawah tumpukan batu hias di pot bunga depan apartemen.

"Ayo paman masuk."

"Hn, lain kali saja. Paman masih ada urusan di kantor. Kau tak apa kan di rumah sendiri?" sebenarnya Itachi tidak tega meninggalkan Arashi sendirian dirumah. Tapi berhubung bos tempatnya bekerja menelfon dan memintanya segera menemuinya, tidak bisa menolak begitu saja.

"Hn, paman tak usah khawatir, sebentar lagi kaasanku pasti akan segera pulang. Apa kita akan bertemu lagi paman?"

"Hn, tentu. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Paman yakin?" tanya Ara dengan suara pelan.

"Hn, tentu saja." ujar Itachi yang berjongkok di depan Arashi dan mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Jangan membuat janji yang tak bisa kau tepati paman. Mungkin minggu depan aku dan kaasanku sudah pulang ke Spanyol."

Itachi tertegun mendengar perkataan Arashi. Entah kenapa hatinya seakan tak rela Arasi meninggalkannya. "Kalau begitu paman berjanji, kita akan bertemu sebelum kau kembali ke Spanyol."

"Paman janji?" ujar Arashi seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Itachi.

"Hn, paman janji." Itachi menyambut jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Arashi, mengikat sebuah janji. "Paman pergi dulu, kau berhati-hatilah."

"Hn, paman juga hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto akan segera di gelar, semua undangan juga sudah di sebar. Semua persiapan sudah disiapkan secara sempurna dan besok adalah hari besar untuk pasangan tersebut.

"Aku sangat berharap Kyuunee hadir saat pernikahanku besok kaasan. Apa masih belum ada perkembangan?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina.

"Kaasan juga berharap demikian Naruto. Kaasan harap rencana tousanmu berhasil membawanya datang di pesta pernikahan kalian."

"Jika tousan yang menemukan Kyuu-nee duluan. Apa nanti tousan tetap akan melarang Itachi-nii bertemu dengan Kyuu-nee?"

"Kaasan tidak tau sayang. Kaasan hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk kita semua dan semoga neesanmu segera di temukan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaasan, apa besok kaasan ada waktu? Ara ingin mengajak kaasan pergi ke pesta pernikahan kakak teman Ara."

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi Ara, kaasan lupa memberi tahumu kalau besok sepupu Sai-jiisan juga akan menikah."

"Yah,,, padahalkan Ara sudah janji akan datang."

"Memangnya di mana tempat resepsinya?

"Kalau tidak salah di Sharinggan hotel."

"Eh,, itu juga hotel tempat sepupu Sai akan menikah. Okey, baiklah kita bisa mampir sejenak untuk mengucapkan selamat. Bagaimana?"

"Hn, terima kasih kaasan."

"Iya sayang, sekarang Ara tidur. Besok kita akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan sepupu Sai jiisan."

"Hn"

.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, namun Kyuubi masih terjaga. Ia masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan keluarganya besok. Mau tak mau Kyuubi harus bertemu mereka. Apa disana ia juga akan melihat 'dia'?

Apa disana nanti dia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya dulu?

yang paling penting sanggupkah Kyuubi bertemu dengan mereka semua.

'Sepertinya aku belum sanggup.' batin Kyuubi, tak terasa airmatanya sudah mengalir seperti sungai.

'Aku sudah membuat mereka semua kecewa'

'Aku tidak mau mereka malu karena aku hamil di luar nikah.'

'Aku juga tidak yakin mereka akan mau menerimaku kembali setelah apa yang kulakukan.'

'Kami-sama,,, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuubi dan Arashi tengah bersiap-siap menghadiri upacara pernikahan sepupu Sai Aka Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto. Arashi nampak tampan dengan setelan Jas yang di kirimkan Sakura untuknya. Sedangkan Kyuubi menggunakan gaun berwarna putih gading nampak sederhana namun terkesan elegan. Rambut indah yang dulunya berwarna merah kini berwarna hitam itu ia sanggul dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Serta kaca mata tanpa frame yang melengkapi penampilannya kini.

"Kau sudah siapa Ara?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berangkat, tiga hari yang lalu paket dari Sakura datang. Isinya bisa di tebak gaun dan jas untuk Kyuubi dan Ara menghadiri pesta pernikahan sepupu Sai, Uchiha Sasuke. Kyuubi sempat geram dan marah pada sakura karena gaun untuk acara resepsinya terlalu 'sexy'. Saat Kyuubi menelfon Sakura dan hendak memarahinya, Sakura malah tertawa dan mengancam Kyuubi kalau ia akan menjadikannya model busananya saat fasion show musim gugur nanti jika tidak mau memakai gaun pilihannya.

.

.

"Hah,, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

"Hn."

Keduanya berjalan memasuki gereja tempat dilangsungkannya pernikahan adik tersayangnya, Namikaze Naruto.

'Aku senang kau menepati janjimu anak ayam. Terima kasih selama ini kau telah menjaga Naru untukku.' batin Kyuubi sambil memandang gereja tempat dilangsungkannya upacara pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Maaf Nyonya boleh saya lihat kartu undangannya." tanya seorang penjaga pada Kyuubi.

"Ah, maaf. Tunggu sebentar." Kyuubi membuka tas kecil yang di bawanya kemudian menyerahkan undangan tersebut pada penjaga itu.

"Atas nama Shimura Sai?".

"Iya benar, Sai tidak bisa hadir dan aku kakak dari istri Sai yang di minta untuk menggantikannya." jelas Kyuubi

Setelah mengcros cek daftar undangan Kyuubi dan Arashi di perkenankan masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Tempat duduk anda ada di belakang deretan bangku VIP keluarga Uchiha." jelas si penjaga.

"Hn, baiklah terima kasih."

.

.

.

Saat mencapai pintu depan gereja, Kyuubi mematung. 'Kami-sama, itu mereka' batin Kyuubi. Ia dapat melihat sebagian besar tamu undangan disini hanya berisi kerabat dan sanak saudara beserta teman-teman. 'Konan, Pain, Shukaku. Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah.' tak sadar ia mengulas senyum penuh rindu menatap teman-temannya yang nampak sedang bercengkrama.

"Kaasan, kenapa diam saja. Ayo kita duduk."

"Ah, iya. Baiklah."

Sesampainya di tempat duduk yang di peruntukkan untuk mereka berdua, Kyuubi tak bisa menghentikan keinginannya untuk memindai setiap sudut ruangan. Hingga iris rubynya memandang ke arah sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. 'Tousan, kaasan. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku merindukan kalian.' ingin rasanya Kyuubi berlari dan memeluk sosok orang tua angkat yang begitu ia cintai. Tak sadar air matanya sudah membasahi pipi.

"Kaasan kenapa?" tanya Arashi khawatir.

"Ah, baik-baik saja, hanya kelilipan." Ara memandang Kyuubi dengan curiga. 'Apa kaasan melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya?' batin Arashi.

"Ne Ara-chan, kaasan mau ke toilet sebentar. Apa Ara mau ikut?"

"Hn, Ara akan tunggu kaasan disini saja."

"Baiklah, kau jangan kemana-mana. Kaasan hanya sebentar."

"Hn."

Setelah kepergian Kyuubi, giliran Ara yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan tiap sudut ruangan. 'Hah,,, membosankan.' batin Arashi, hingga matanya tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang yang ia kenal beberap hari yang lalu. 'Kenapa paman itu ada disini?'

"Paman."

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Paman sendiri?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik tanya." dengan gemas Itachi mengacak pelan surai raven bocah di depannya. "Ini upacara pernikahan adik paman, kau ingat Sasuke? Hari ini dia akan menikah dengan Naru-chan."

"Heh,,,, jadi paman ini sepupunya Sai-jiisan. Pantas saja kalian mirip."

"Sai? Apa kalian yang dimaksud Sai yang akan menggantikannya?"

"Hn, Aku dan kaasan yang mewakili Sai-jiisan datang kemari."

"Wah,,, sungguh kebetulan. Tapi mana kaasanmu? Kenapa kau sendiri? Kau tidak tersesat lagi kan?"

"Kaasan sedang ke toilet."

"Oh,,, apa kau ingin bertemu Mikoto basan? dia sangat merindukanmu."

"Benarkah? Aku juga merindukannya"

"Ayo, kita temui Mikoto baasan sebentar."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi panik, saat ia kembali, Arashi tidak ada di tempat. "Kemana perginya anak nakal itu?" gumam Kyuubi sambil terus mencari Arashi di setiap sudut gereja. Ia sempat bertanya pada beberapa orang, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu dimana putranya berada.

.

Bruk.

.

"Maaf saya tidak sengaja."

"Hn."

.

Deg.

.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

.

Gomennasai harus Dan potong dulu sampai sini, soalnya kepanjangan nanti

hehehe,,,, biar seru :3

Terima kasih buat yang sudah nyumbang nama buat anaknya ItaKyuu, tapi maaf nama 'Hikaru san Hikari sudah terlalu sering di gunakan para autor senior. Lalu nama Ryu, sebenarnya cukup bagus tapi cuma satu ejaan, Kebanyakan di klan Uchiha ada 3ejaan. Jadi Dan pikir nama 'Arashi' masuk itungan. Hehehe. Dan harap kalian semua nggak kecewa baca kelanjutan fict Dan ini. Maaf sepertinya squelnya kemarin banyak yang nggak terima sama jalan ceritanya, jadi Dan mohon maaf T_T

Semoga triquel ini tidak mengecewakan. Untuk yang harapkan penderitaan si Chiput, maaf Dan cuma segitu aja teganya sama abang Chiput, nggak bisa sadis seperti yang reader harapkan. Maafkan Dan,,,,,,

Okay, terima kasih bagi semua yang udah sempetin waktu baca fict-fict Dan, juga yang udah follow, fav dan repiu dari SILY, SIOOML dan nunggu triquel IMY.

maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu. mungkin yang login akan Dan balas lewat PM.

terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya selama ini.

sampai jumpa di part 2 I Miss You minna-san

pai,,,pai,,,

.

.

Ps: bagi yang nunggu kelanjutan SOIK dan MYLM mohon bersabar, keduanya dalam proses pengetikan. Harap maklum solanya Dan ngetiknya di Hp jadi mungkin rada lama. si Axy lagi dibawa ke bengkel tinggal si Leno yang bisa Dan andalin buat ngetik jadi mohon Minna-san bersabar.

Oh,, ya. untuk yg belum tau, beberapa waktu lalu dan sempet publis fict tapi pair utamanya bukan IFK tapi SFN, IFK-nya cuma slight aja. ada yang sudah baca? ato belum?

hehe,, kalo belum silahkan baca sapa tau suka :3 (maap ya promo :D)

~I do care IFK~ (^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2 part 2

Kyuubi panik, saat ia kembali, Arashi tidak ada di tempat. "Kemana perginya anak nakal itu?" gumam Kyuubi sambil terus mencari Arashi di setiap sudut gereja. Ia sempat bertanya pada beberapa orang, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu dimana putranya berada.

.

Bruk.

.

"Maaf saya tidak sengaja."

"Hn."

.

Deg.

.

.

.

.

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

.

.

" Triquel 'Sorry, I Love You' "

.

~I Miss You~

.

.

.

Naruto dkk milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, but this Fiction belong to me "Daniela Alexsandra" disini Dan hanya pinjem chara-chara bikinan Om MK

.

.

.

Pair : Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi (female),

Genre : Romance and little bit Hurt comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Seperti peringatan Dan di Fict Dan yang terdahulu, hal itu juga berlaku disini, alurnya maju mundur cantik jadi Dan harap reader sekalian nggak bingung.

GS/GB, always human and female Kyuubi. Typo seperti ranjau jadi hati-hati, ide cerita selalu mainstream, judul dan isi tidak sesuai (Maap Dan gak pandai bikin judul), TS (Two Shoot) But i hope you like.

.

.

.

.

.

okey here we go

.

.

.

.

 **Ada saat-saat dalam hidupku**

 **Ketika kurasakan begitu banyak cinta di hati**

 **Yang mengambil alih pikiranku**

 **Setiap hari, setiap malam**

 **Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau kan hadir**

 **Berharap kubisa mendekapmu erat**

 **Dalam pelukku selamanya**

 **Maukah kau biarkanku menjadi satu-satunya**

 **Di hatimu**

 **And I really miss you so bad**

 **And I really miss you so**

 **And I really miss you so bad**

 **And I really miss you so**

 **Kasih, senyum manismu**

 **Pribadimu yang menarik**

 **Membuatku terpesona**

 **Setiap hari, setiap malam**

 **Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau kan hadir**

 **Berharap kubisa mendekapmu erat**

 **Dalam pelukku selamanya**

 **Maukah kau biarkanku menjadi satu-satunya**

 **And I really miss you sod**

 **And I really miss you so**

 **And I really miss you so bad**

 **And I really miss you so**

 **I miss you...**

.

.

.

-^_^/-

.

.

.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kyuubi memandang lelaki yang barusan di tabraknya. Kyuubi segera memejamkan matanya setelah melihat orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. 'Fugaku-jisan'

"Ma,,maaf saya tidak sengaja U,,uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"Ka,,kalau begitu saya permi-"

"Ah,, disitu kau rupanya." ujar tiba-tiba suara dari belakang Kyuubi. Reflek Kyuubi menoleh dan "tousan." gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar.

Fugaku membeku sesaat, walau samar, ia yakin perempuan bersurai hitam di depannya ini memandang Minato kaget dan memanggilnya 'Tousan'.

'Jangan-jangan dia-'

"Maaf saya permisi dulu." ujar Kyuubi yang kemudian segera memacu langkahnya menjauh. Ia tidak menyadari jika Fugaku terus memandangnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

Kyuubi masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. 'Kami-sama,,, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"Kami-sama! Arashi. Aku belum menemukan Arashi." baru saja Kyuubi menormalakan nafasnya karena pertemuannya dengan sang tousan kini dia harus terengah kembali mencari putranya yang menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Kyuubi hqmpir putus asa mencari Arashi, hingga suara tawa yang ia kenali sebagai tawa putranya membutnya langsung mendobrak pintu di depannya.

.

Brak.

.

"ARA,,,, shi." Kyuubi membeku saat semua mata di ruangan itu menatapnya. Kalau bisa Kyuubi ingin sekali tempatnya berpijak sekarang ini menelannya hidup-hidup. Di depannya sekarang tengah berdiri hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan Kyuubi melihat 'dia' sedang menggendong putranya.

"Kaasan." seru Arashi dengan binar bahagia. Arashi mulai turun dari gendongan Itachi dan menghampiri Kyuubi yang masih berdiri mematung tepat di depan pintu.

"Kaasan, ternyata sepupu paman Sai adalah Sasu-nii dan paman Itachi." Ujar Arashi sambil menunjuk Itachi dan Sasuke.

Kyuubi masih tak menghiraukan celotehan Arashi yang penuh semangat, ia masih sangat syok. Sejak kapan putranya akrab dengan orang asing apalagi dengan keluarga di ruangan ini. Apa mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku pasti tau kalau jika Arashi bertemu mereka. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Arashi sendiri selama ini. Kecuali- '

"Anda ibunya Arashi? Salam kenal, saya Uchiha Itachi, Kakak mempelai pria, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kyuubi masih bergeming saat Itachi menyodorkan tangannya. "Na,,namizuki Kurama, sa,,salam ke,,kenal U,,uchiha-san." dengan perlahan Kyuubi menyambut tangan Itachi setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Itachi saja, hampir semua orang disini adalah Uchiha. Aku minta maaf telah membawa Ara-kun tanpa seizinmu, kau pasti kebingungan mencarinya tadi."

"Ah, iya ti,,tidak apa-apa. Mohon maafkan Arashi jika ia bersikap tidak sopan."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kami semua menyukai putramu. Dia tampan dan juga manis." ujar Mikoto. "Aku Mikoto, ibu Itachi dan Sasuke. Ara-chan bilang kau kakak istri Sai-kun ya? Senang bertemu denganmu Kurama-san."

"Ah, iya. Saya di minta Sai dan Sakura datang menggantikan mereke."

"Mina~ upacara pernikahannya akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, harap semuanya bersiap-siap." seru seorang EO

"Acaranya sudah mau di mulai. Ayo kita kembali." Ajak Mikoto pada semua yang berada di ruangan mempelai pria. "Mari Kurama-san."

"Ah, iya."

Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata onix yang selalu memperhatikannya sejak ia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Anata, kau melamun?" Mikoto menghampiri suaminya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan seakan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita harus kembali."

.

.

.

.

Saat yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba, sang mempelai wanita dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang terkesan sederhana namun elegan tangah berjalan memasuki altar bersama dengan sang tousan yang menggandengnya. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, begitu pun dengan Kyuubi, ia sama sekali tak bisa melewatkan detik-detik membahagiakan bagi hidup adik perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi.

'Ku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalain, semoga kalian hidup bahagia selamanya.' batin Kyuubi.

.

.

Minato menyerahkan Naruto pada Sasuke begitu sampai di altar. "Ku percayakan putriku padamu." ujar Minato dengan senyum tulus.

"Hn, terima kasih paman."

pengambilan sumpah pun dimulai. "Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai Istrimu, baik sehat, sakit, susah, dan senang dan akan selalu menjaganya hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Hn, Saya bersedia." ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Namikaze Naruto, apa kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu, baik sehat, sakit, susah, dan senang dan akan selalu menjaganya hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Uchiha Sasuke kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Sasuke menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Perlahan, dibukanya penutup kepala yang di kenakan Naruto. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah cantik istrinya, wanita yang sangat ia cintai setelah ibunya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto meneteskan air matanya. "Kenapa kau menangis dobe."

"Aku bahagia bodoh."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia tahu bukan hanya itu yang membuat Naruto menangis. Sasuke tau, Naruto sangat ingin Kyuubi hadir di pernikahan mereka. Menyaksikan momen bahagia mereka.

.

Cup.

.

Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan manis di kening Naruto lalu berbisik, "Aku pun juga menginginkannya hadir di antara kita. Tapi kumohon demi keluarga kita, tersenyumlah. Jangan membuat hati mereka tambah bersedih." Setelahnya Sasuke memberikan ciuman manis di bibir Naruto yang di sambut riuh ramai sorakan dan tepuk tangan para undangan yang menyaksikan janji suci mereka.

.

.

.

.

-^_^/-

.

.

.

.

Malam resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto di langsungkan di hotel Sharinggan, tamu-tamu sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Pesta pernikahannya di gelar begitu meriah. Tak sedikit tokoh dan artis papan atas yang hadir di pesta pernikahan ini, mengingat si empunya hajatan adalah orang tersohor di Jepang.

Kyuubi sedikit ragu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke aula tempat resepsinya dilakukan, Disampingnya Arashi memberenggut tidak senang memandang setiap kaum adam yang memandang ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah sang kaasan.

"Ck, Ara kan sudah bilang. Tidak usah menuruti permintaan konyol Sakura baasan." dumel Arashi.

"Kaasan terpaksa sayang, kaasan sebenarnya juga tidak mau seperti ini." rengek Kyuubi.

Hah,,, sebenarnya Kyuubi risih menggunakan gaun pemberian Sakura yang terlampau sexy untuk Kyuubi. Gaun long dress berwarna hitam dengan model v-neck yang hampir mengexpose dadanya. Oh,, parahnya gaun itu juga backless, sehingga menampilkan punggung putih mulus Kyuubi. Tapi Kyuubi cukup pintar menyiasati bagian punggungnya dengan rambut panjangnya yang ia gerai.

"Ck, lebih baik kita segera masuk, aku tidak mau kaasan kedinginan." ajak Arashi sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuubi memasuki aula tak lupa death glare yang Arashi tujukan pada para pria-pria yang menap penuh terpesona pada ibunya. Kyuubi bukannya tidak menyadari sikap putranya itu, Ia sangat sadar, dalam hati ia menertawai keposesifan putranya.

Saat memasuki aula, sepertinya acaranya sudah di mulai. banyak tamu yang silih berganti memberi ucapan selamat pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedangkan kedua orang tua angkatnya sedang menyambut kedatangan kerabat dan rekan bisnis mereka.

Kyuubi sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya, ia dan Arashi berjalan ke arah kedua pengantin untuk mengucapkan selamat. Kyuubi menatap haru ke arah keduanya.

"Sasu-nii, Naru-nee" seru Ara hingga beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menggendong Arashi. "Hn"

"Ara-chan, yang sopan sayang. Ayo turun." ujar Kyuubi yang sedikit kaget melihat tingkah putranya. "Maafkan sikap Arashi."

"Tidak apa-apa, dia anak yang manis." ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pelan pipi Arashi yang masih berada di gendongan Sasuke. "Anda pasti Ibu Ara-kun. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Hm, saya Namizuki Kurama, selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Semoga kalian bahagia dan segera di beri momongan." ucap Kyuubi dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan menikmati pestanya."

"Hm, Terima kasih. Ara-chan mau menemani kaasan ambil minuman?"

"Hn." Ara meminta Sasuke menurunkannya.

"Anda bisa meninggalkan Arashi disini, kami akan menjaganya." ujar Sasuke

"Eh?" Kyuubi cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"Tidak bisa Niisan, Ara harus menemani kaasan selama pesta ini. Ara tidak boleh membiarkan kaasan sendirian. Disini banyak om-om mesum." ucapan Ara membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto tertawa lepas. Ya tuhan,,, sejak kapan Arashi jadi begitu protektive padanya.

"Itu memang harus dilakukan saat kau memiliki kaasan yang cantik seperti kaasanmu." ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menggandeng seorang wanit bersurai pirang yang tengah hamil besar. Sontak tawa Kyuubi terhenti. Hatinya berdenyut sakit menatap sosok di depannya. 'Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi.'

"Paman Itachi" seru Ara dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Itachi.

"Eh,, bukankah ini Dei-nee? kakak dari Ino-neesan?" tanya Arashi setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Itachi.

"Wah,,, kau masih ingat padaku rupanya. Apa kabarmu Ara-kun? Kurama-san?"

"Kami baik Deidara-san. Bagaimana kabarmu dan calon bayimu?"

"Kami sangat sehat."

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau ternyata istri dari tuan Itachi." ujar Kyuubi, berusaha mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku memang istri dari Ita-"

.

Tuk.

.

"Ittaai,," aduh Deidara saat ada laki-laki yang dengan sengaja menjitak kepala pirang Deidara pelan.

"Kau mau bilang istri siapa? Kau mau selingkuh dariku terang-terangan hem?" ujar lelaki bersurai merah yang menjitak kepala Deidara.

"Hehehe,,, aku kan hanya bercanda Danna~" ujar Deidara sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan pria itu.

"Dia bukan istriku, Deidara adalah istri bosku, Akasuna Sasori." jelas Itachi entah kenapa Itachi merasa harus menjelaskan hal ini.

"Eh, bukankah dulu kalian pacaran waktu kuliah."

'Sial, aku kelepasan bicara.'

"Kau tau darimana kami pernah berhubungan?" tanya Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hahaha,,, i,,itu,,-"

"Halo semua~" seru seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

"selamat ya Sasuke, Naru-chan. Ku doakan agar cepat mendapat momongan."

"Terima kasih Konan-nee"

"Ah, saya permisi."

"Eh,, kaasan. tunggu Ara."

Ara segera berlari menghampiri ibunya yang sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan kerumunan. Itachi memandang kepergian mereka dengan penuh tanya.

"Siapa gadis cantik itu?" tanya Shukaku

"Dia sudah punya anak, Shu." jawab Itachi datar, hatinya sedikit tak suka melihat cara Shukaku menatap Kyuubi.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali." desah Shukaku kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kau kan sudah punya tunangan, Jangan berani macam-macam dengan adik sepupuku." ancam Pain

"Hehehe,,, becanda bro. Easy man, kau ini serius sekali."

"Huh,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaasan, tunggu Ara. Ck, kenapa kaasan pergi begitu saja sih."

"Oh,, maafkan kaasan Ara-chan. Kaasan benar-benar haus." ujar Kyuubi setelah sampai di deretan meja yang di penuhi beragam minuman yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Itachi dkk.

"Kaasan sangat aneh belakangan ini."

"Apa? Kaasan baik-baik saja sayang, sungguh. Kaasan mungkin sedikit capek karena kerjaan Kaasan."

"Apa kaasan tidak enak badan?"

"Kaasan tidak apa-apa, sungguh." ujar Kyuubi dengan senyum manis. "Ah,, ada pie apel, kau mau coba sayang?"

"Hn."

Kyuubi mengambil potongan pie apel dan menaruhnya di piring yang ia bawa. Ia juga sempat mengambil beberapa kue yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Nah,, ayo kita cari tempat duduk"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehem,, Selamat malam semua. Mohon perhatiannya." ujar Sasuke yang berdiri di panggung, disampingnya berdiri Naruto.

"Terima kasih, kalian semua telah hadir malam ini."

"Malam ini sepertinya, saya akan banyak bicara." ujar Sasuke yang menuai tawa beberapa undangan yang hadir.

"Ehem, Hari ini adalah hari spesial dalam hidup kami. Kami sangat berterima kasih pada semuanya yang mendukung hubungan kami selama ini. Kaasan, tousan. Kushina kaasan, Minato tousan dan baka aniiki. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kami sangat menyayangi kalian." disampingnya Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Masih ada seseorang yang sangat berperan penting dalam hubungan kami, tanpanya aku mungkin akan menyia-nyiakan perempuan di sebelahku ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya."

"Dimana pun ia berada sekarang, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Aku tau dia akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan adik kesayangannya."

"Namikaze Kyuubi, rubah buluk," terpampanglah foto Kyuubi dalam ukuran yang sangat besar di semua layar plasma di aula resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kyuubi memandang tak percaya, itu adalah foto saat dirinya akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Konan.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungi Naru dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Terimakasih sudah mempercayakan Naru padaku."

"Sebenarnya kami berharap kau ada bersama kami disini, melihat langsung ikrar kami berdua. Kami semua merindukanmu, sangat."

Hampir semua tamu yang hadir terharu akan kata-kata Sasuke. Termasuk Kyuubi yang tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyuubi melesat keluar. Ia perlu menenangkan diri, sesaat lalu ia ingin sekali berhambur memeluk adik kesayangannya yang menangis sesegukan di pelukan Sasuke. Namun, egonya melarangnya. Ketakutan akan penolakan mereka akan kondisinya saat ini terus-menerus menghantuinya.

Kyuubi langsung jatuh terduduk di balkon dekat pagar pembatas di luar aula resepsi, tangisan pilu yang selama ini ia pendam seakan meluap. Ia rindu keluarganya, sangat merindukannya.

Arashi tertegun melihat keadaan ibunya yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia menatap ibunya bingung. Ia belum berani mendekat ke arah Kyuubi, ia hanya melihat punggung ibunya yang bergetar karena tangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ibunya?. Pertanyaan itulah yang sekarang berkeliaran di benak Arashi.

"Ka,,kasan" panggil Arashi setelah dirasa tangis Kyuubi sudah mereda. "Kaasan kenapa? Di luar dingin, kenapa kaasan malah duduk di situ."

Kyuubi terkejut mendegar panggilan Arashi, cepat-cepat ia hapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Setelah dirasa sudah baikan, Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan menghadap putranya.

"Kaasan lelah. Kaasan ingin segera pulang dan istirahat." ujar Kyuubi senormal mungkin.

Arashi masih dapat melihat jejek air mata dan hidung Kyuubi yang memerah. "Ah,, baiklah kita pulang saja. "

"Er,, Ara mau kemana? kita bisa langsung keluar dari sini." ujar Kyuubi bingung yang melihat Arashi berjalan kembali memasuki aula.

"Tentu saja Ara ingin berpamitan pada Sasuke-niisan dan Naru-neesan serta paman Itachi." ujar Arashi dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kaasan sudah sangat lelah, bisakah kita langsung pulang saja" ujar Kyuubi dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Kenapa? Nanti mereka akan bingung mencari kita." ujar Arashi.

"Ta- hatchi" Kyuubi bersin saat udara dingin menggelitik hidungnya.

"Hah,,," Arashi menghela nafas panjang dan melepas jasnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang ibu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung melihat tingkah putranya.

"Kaasan pakai itu untuk menutupi punggung kaasan. Ini semua gara-gara Sakura baasan hingga kaasan kedinginan begini." gerutu Arashi yang membuat Kyuubi gemas melihat tingkahnya. Dengan patuh Kyuubi pun menyampirkan jas kecil Arashi di pundaknya.

"Begini?"

"Hn" Arashi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kaasan tunggu disini, aku akan pamit sebentar pada mereka." Setelah itu Arashi berlari masuk ke dalam Aula tanpa peduli teriakan Kyuubi padanya.

.

.

.

"Eh,, kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu Ara-kun?" tanya Itachi saat ia melihat Arashi berlari ke arahnya.

"Hah,, hahh,, Pa,,paman, Ara ingin pamit pulang."

"Eh? Kenapa sudah mau pulang? lagi pula mana Kaasanmu?"

"Kaasan sedang tidak enak badan, aku takut kaasan akan sakit. Jadi lebih baik kaasan cepat pulang dan istirahat saja."

"Lalu sekarang dimana kaasanmu?"

"Dia sudah menungguku di luar."

"Baiklah, paman akan mengantarmu."

"Eh,, tidak perlu paman. Kaasan bawa mobil sendi-"

"Hn, kau tidak mungkin kan membiarkan kaasanmu mengemudi disaat ia sakit?"

"Iya juga. Tapi,,, pestanya?"

"Kau tenang saja, Aku yang akan bicara dengan mereka. Kau tunggulah sebentar."

.

.

.

"Kaasan." panggil Arashi

Saat menoleh ke arah putranya, Kyuubi membeku. Ternyata putranya tidak sendirian, ia bersama seseorang yang paling ingin ia hindari.

"Kaasan, paman Itachi yang akan mengantarkan kita pulang."

"Hn, Arashi bilang, anda sedang tidak enak badan."

"Ah,, itu tidak perlu, saya masih bisa membawa mobil sendi-hatchi"

Itachi melepas jasnya dan langsung memasangkannya pada tubuh Kyuubi, setelah melepas jas milik Arashi yang sudah jelas tidak bisa mengusir hawa dingin di tubuhnya. "Udaranya dingin, kenapa anda memilih berpakaian seperti ini?" entah kenapa terselib nada tidak suka saat ia melihat penampilan wanita di depannya yang menurutnya sangat sexy ini.

"Hn, paman benar. Padahal aku sudah melarang kaasan untuk memakainya, ini semua gara-gara Sakura baasan."

Sedangkan Kyuubi masih tidak merespon ucapan kedua pria berdarah Uchiha itu, ia masih terkejut akan tindakan Itachi barusan.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi, disini udaranya terlalu dingin." ujar Itachi.

.

.

.

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti mobil Itachi setelah beberapa saat lalu keluar dari area basement hotel Sharinggan.

"Maaf, kami jadi merepotkanmu." ujar Kyuubi.

"Hn,"

Hening kembali menyelimuti, hanya suara dengkuran halus dari Arashi yang tidur di jok belakang. Sesekali Kyuubi membelai surai raven putranya yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya. Entahlah, sejak keluar dari hotel Arashi sudah beberapa kali menguap dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Ehem, Kurama-san. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak tak karuan saat Itachi bertanya begitu. 'Kami-sama, apa dia sudah menyadarinya?'

"Y,,ya. Anda mau bertanya apa?"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Ah,, bagaimana kau tahu aku pernah berpacaran dengan Deidara. Setahuku anda bukan berasal dari Konoha."

"Ee,,eto..." Kyuubi merutuki kebodohannya. 'Sial, kenapa dia masih ingat?' iner Kyuubi berteriak panik.

"A,,aku dulunya kuliah di UK."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Fakultas apa?"

'Bagus sekali Kyuubi, kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri.'

"Ah,, Sastra. Aku dulu mengambil Sastra Inggris."

"Ah,, pantas kita tidak pernah bertemu. Jarak fakultas kita cukup ja-" Itachi terdiam sejenak. 'Kalau jaraknya jauh, kenapa dia bisa tau aku berpacaran dengan Deidara? Aku dan Deidara hanya berpacaran beberapa bulan'

"Tunggu, jarak fakultas kita cukup jauh. Kenapa kau bisa tau aku berpacaran dengan Deidara? Padahal kami hanya jadian beberapa bulan saja." tambah Itachi.

"Eh,, benarkah?"

"Ma,,maksudku aku dulu hanya mendengar gosip saja. Iya benar aku mendengar banyak gosip tentangmu. Hehe." ujar Kyuubi dengan tertawa canggung, berharap Itachi tidak curiga dan bertanya lebih jauh.

"Hn," Itachi masih merasa janggal dengan perempuan yang duduk di jok belakang mobilnya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." ujar Kyuubi setelah mobil yang di tumpanginya sampai dibdepan apartmennya.

"Hn, tidak masalah. Ah, biar aku yang menggendong Arashi kedalam. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah."

"Tidak per-"

"Aku memaksa, lagi pula kau sedang tidak enak badan bukan?"

"Ah,, a,,ku sudah baikan, Uchi- maksudku Itachi"

"Hn" dan berakhirlah Arashi dalam gendongan Itachi. Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung apartemen Kyuubi.

Tidak ada yang bicara selama mereka menuju apartemen Kyuubi. Sesekali Kyuubi melirik ke arah Itachi.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Kurama-san?"

"Ah,, tidak. Ma,,maksudku,,,gomen. Aku sudah tidak sopan."

"Hn"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kurama-san, boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi padamu? Kapan kau dan Ara-kun kembali ke Spanyol?"

"Eh,,?"

"Maaf kalau kau terganggu dengan pertanyaanku, aku hanya ingin tau saja."

Kyuubi terdiam, pandangannya lurus kedepan seakan menerawang jauh. "Mungkin lusa, pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai."

"Begitu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu Kurama-san?" entahlah Itachi merasa tak rela wanita ini akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Ara-kun ke taman bermain. Aku sudah berjanji padanya akan menemaninya sebelum dia kembali."

Kyuubi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, pikirannya berkecamuk. Mendapati Kyuubi yang tidak lagi berjalan disampingnya, Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan mendapati Kurama aka Kyuubi terdiam beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kurama-san?"

"..."

"Kurama-san."

"Ah,, gomen. Ehem, em,, boleh aku menanyakan satu hal padamu?"

"Hn."

"Bu,,bukankah kau baru bertemu dengan putraku tadi pagi? Kenapa kau dan keluargamu begitu baik pada putraku?"

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya. ' Apa Arashi tidak menceritakannya?'

"Kami sudah bertemu dengan Arashi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia tersesat di daerah komplek perumahan dekat rumahku, jadi aku membawanya pulang bersama. Kami juga sempat mencicipi pie apel buatanmu yang enak itu. Bahkan kaasanku ingin sekali bisa membuat pie apel seperti buatanmu."

Kyuubi terdiam mendengar penjelasan Itachi. 'Apa yang dia bicarakan? Arashi tersesat?'

"Tersesat? itu tidak mungkin. putraku tidak kemana-mana beberapa hari terakhir ini. Lagi pula dia pasti segera menghubungiku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Ah, dia kehilangan kertas yang kau berikan padanya. Dia bilang kalau kertas yang berisi nomor ponsel dan alamat rumahmu terjatuh."

"Kertas? Apa yang kau bicarakan Chiput? Putraku sudah hafal di luar kepala nomor-nomor penting dan alamat apartemen ini." Kyuubi tidak sadar telah memanggila pria di depannya ini dengan sebutan khususnya.

"Maaf, terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Selamat malam." ujar Kyuubi, kemudian mengambil Arashi dalam gendongan Itachi dan berjalan cepat memasuki apartemennya.

'Kami-sama, semoga dia tidak sadar.' rapal Kyuubi dalam hati saat sadar telah memanggil pria itu dengan panggilan yang dulu sering ia layangkan pada sahabatnya itu.

Disisi lain, Itachi masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kejadian barusan berlangsung cepat, tiba-tiba saja 'Kurama' terlihat begitu emosi dan mengambil Arashi dalam gendongannya lalu berjalan memasuki apartemennya. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang luput dari pengamatannya, yang entah kenapa begitu mengusik pikirannya. Hingga dering ponselnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

.

 _Kaasan calling._

.

"Kau dimana, nak? Kenapa kau meninggalkan pesta pernikahan adikmu?"

"Aku mengantarkan Arashi pulang kaasan."

"Ah,, baiklah. Kalau sudah cepat kembali. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan tousanmu."

"Ada apa dengan tousan?"

"Kaasan juga tidak tahu, sejak tadi pagi, sikap tousanmu berbeda, dia banyak melamun dan sering menghilang tiba-tiba. Bahkan sekarang kaasan tidak tau diman tousanmu dan kaasan tidak bisa menghubunginya. Cepatlah kembali."

"Hn."

Sambungan telpon terputus dan Itachi langsung bergegas meninggalkan apartemen Kyuubi, mengabaikan perasaan mengganjal yang cukup mengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan tousanmu? Bisa-bisanya dia menghilang disaat seperti ini."

"Tenanglah kaasan, tousan pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Itachi, tidak biasanya tousanmu bertingkah aneh seperti ini."

"Aneh? Siapa yang kau bilang aneh?" tiba-tiba suara bariton menyela obrolan Mikoto dan Itachi.

.

plak.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah memukulku? " seru Fugaku yang mendapatkan pukulan yang cukup keras di lengannya oleh Mikoto.

"Dasar. Kemana saja kau, hah? Kami semua bingung mencarimu."

"Hn, tenanglah Mikoto, kau membuat kita jadi pusag perhatian."

Melihat tousannya sudah kembali, Itachi hendak pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Yah seperti keputusan Fugaku lima tahun yang lalu benar-benar terjadi. Fugaku tidak mau melihat Itachi lagi. Sudah hampir lima tahun lebih Itachi hidup terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Fugaku memerintahkan Itachi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha hingga ia berhasil membawa Kyuubi kehadapannya. Mikoto dan Sasuke sempat memprotes keras keputusan Fugaku. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akan perintah Fugaku yang absolut. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku, Itachi cukup sering berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha atas paksaan Mikoto.

Bukan hanya itu, posisi Itachi sebagai penerus perusahaan dicabut dan dilimpahkan pada si bungsu Uchiha dan semenjak saat Itu Itachi banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Beruntung ia memiliki teman-teman yang begitu baik padanya, hingga pada akhirnya ia bekerja di perusahaan Akasuna corp. menjadi asisten Akasuna Sasori.

.

"Tunggu." suara bariton Fugaku menghentikan langkah Itachi.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan'nya'." sontak pernyataan Fugaku menarik perhatian dua Uchiha di depannya ini, Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Dia disini, bersama putramu."

"A,,anata" Mikoto tak mampu menahan harunya, Mikoto tau siapa yang sedang di bicarakn oleh suaminya.

"Hn, dia datang." ujar Fugaku dan memeluk Mikoto yang sudah menangis tersedu.

"Di,,dimana dia sekarang." tanya Itachi setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Tousan rasa dia masih disini. Sai bilang dia datang kemari."

"Sai?/Sai?" ujar Mikoto dan Itachi

"Hn, ibu dari bocah yang kau bawa tadi pagi, Arashi. Dia adalah Kyuubi."

"Kami-sama" seru Mikoto tak percaya

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Fugaku bingung saat melihat Itachi berlari keluar dari aula resepsi.

Sedangkan Itachi berlari keluar dari aula resepsi tanpa mengindahkan panggilan tousannya, tujuannya sekarang hanya satu. Menemui wanita yang sangat ia cintai dan rindukan serta putranya.

'Sial, seharusnya aku sadar jika itu kau Kyuu.'

Itachi kembali memacu mobilnya menembus keramaian jalan.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan segera sampai"

"Kau yakin jika itu 'dia' "

"Hm, aku sangat yakin, kali ini kita pasti menemukannya. Aku berjanji akan membawanya ke rumah utama malam ini."

"Baiklah, aku menunggu kabar baik darimu."

"Niisan tenang saja."

"Bawa kembali putri dan cucuku, Kakashi."

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi baru saja menidurkan Arashi di kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, 'Sepertinya dia tidak sadar.' entahlah hatinya sedikit terusik saat Itachi tak menyadari dirinya di panggil 'Chiput' oleh Kyuubi.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik." gumam Kyuubi sambil membelai surai raven putranya. "Maafkan kaasanmu sayang, tapi kaasan takut. Takut sekali mereka melukaimu."

'Kaasan takut kau kecawa karena nantinya kau malah di tolak oleh mereka.'

Kecupan penuh kasih Ktuubi daratkan di dahi putranya yang sedang terlelap kemudian Kyuubi pun beranjak menuju kamarnya, membersihkan riasan di wajahnya dan kemudian bersiap menjernihkan pikirannya dengan berendam air hangat di temani musik klasik mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih rileks.

.

.

suara bel di apartemennya cukup mengganggu, terbukti Arashi yang sudah terlelap jadi terbangun karenanya. Sambil menggerutu pelan, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kaasan. Kaasan dimana?" Seru Arashi memanggil ibunya.

'Hah,, siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam begini.' batin Arashi geram

Akhirnya Arashi berjalan ke pintu depan dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Paman... siapa?"

"Halo, Dimana kaasanmu?"

"Maaf tapi paman siapa? Kenapa malam-malam begini ingin bertemu dengan kaasanku?" tanya Arashi memandang penuh curiga pada sosok pria bermasker di depannya.

"Ah, jangan takut. Aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud jahat." ujar pria itu dengan matanya yang menyipit seperti orang tersenyum.

Masih dengan tatapan curiga pada sosok di depannya. "Kaasan sudah ti-"

"Ara-chan kau dimana?" seru Kyuubi. "Apa yang,,, PAMAN" seru Kyuubi.

"Hm, lama tidak bertemu kitsune." ujar pria bermasker yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Sedangkan Arashi hanya memandang bingung keduanya. "Siapa paman ini kaasan?"

Kyuubi masih sangat syok dengan kedatangan sang paman, Hatake Kakashi adik angkat dari Minato tousan.

"Bisa di bilang aku juga kakekmu, karena tousan kaasanmu adalah kakakku. Siapa namamu nak?" ujar Kakashi sambil membelai surai raven Arashi.

"Kakek?" Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan

.

Bruk.

.

"KAASAN." seru Arashi panik, saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi jatuh pingsan. Arashi dan Kakashi berlari menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Kaasan, kaasan bangun!"

"Sepertinya pingsan. Mungkin ia terkejut dengan kedatanganku." ujar Kakashi. "Dia juga sedikit demam."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan kakek?" tanya Arashi cemas.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, kita tunggu sampai ia sadar." Kakashi membawa tubuh Kyuubi, menggendongnya menuju kamar Kyuubi dengan petunjuk Arashi dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur.

"Biarkan kaasanmu dulu." ujar Kakashi kemudian beranjak keluar kamar. Arashi mengikuti pria yang mengaku sebagai kakeknya itu menuju ruang tamu.

Hening menyelimuti Apartemen Kyuubi, "Apa kau benar-benar kakekku?" tanya Arashi pada akhirnya.

"Hn, bagitulah."

"Kaasan tidak pernah cerita kalau selama ini kami masih memiliki kerabat. Selama ini kami hanya tinggal berdua bertahun-tahun. Kerabat kaasan hanya Sakura obaasan dan keluarga Sai ojiisan."

"Hn, ceritanya panjang, em?"

"Arashi."

"Ah, iya Ara-kun. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya. Masalah ini terlalu rumit untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kek. Ara tau dengan jelas apa yang orang-orang dewasa katakan."

"Haahaha, Kakek tau, kerena kau adalah keturunan dua klan jenius di Jepang." ujar Kakashi sambil mengacak gemas rambut Arashi yang menuai decakan sebal dari si empunya. " Biarkan kaasanmu sendiri yang menjelaskannya."

"Kakek bilang, tousan kaasan adalah kakaknya kakek, lalu dimana sekarang dia?"

"Hem, dia sedang sibuk sekarang. Pesta pernikahan bibimu sepertinya belum usai."

"Eh? Ara punya bibi? Dan ia menikah hari ini?"

"Hn, dia adik kaasanmu. Bukankah tadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Mata Arashi membulat, setelah terkoneksi dengan semua cerita Kakashi. "Maksud kakek Naru-nee?"

"Hn, dia bibimu."

Arashi kembali terdiam, ia berusaha menggabungkan semua cerita Kakashi, jika Namikaze Naruto adalah bibinya, maka perempuan yang di sebut Uchiha Sasuke saat pesta pernikahan mereka tadi adalah kaasannya. Namikaze Kyuubi, pantas saja kaasannya terlihat aneh sejak tadi pagi. Tunggu, 'Namikaze Kyuubi' Kenapa nama itu seakan sangat mengganggunya?.

'Sial.'

"Kakek, apa tousanku seorang Uchiha?" Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Dia Uchiha Itachi kah?"

"Kau memang jenius." kembali Kakashi mengusap kepala Arashi.

Ada perasaan senang yang memuncak saat tau dirinya memiliki seorang ayah, apalagi ayahnya adalah Uchiha Itachi. Senyum itu pun terukir di wajah Arashi.

"Kemarilah Kyuu, Aku tahu kau sudah mendengar semuanya dari tadi." ujar Kakashi pelan. Sontak saja Kyuubi yang bersembunyi di belakang mereka kaget.

"Kaasan." panggil Arashi.

"Apa yang paman lakukan disini?" ujar Kyuubi dengan berurai air mata. Benar yang dikatakan Kakashi Kyuubi sudah mendengar semua percakapan antara putranya dan sang paman. Bahkan Kyuubi bisa melihat binar bahagia saat Arashi tau siapa ayah kandungnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membawa keponakanku dan cucuku pulang dan berkumpul bersama lagi."

"Itu tidak mungkin paman. Kami tidak mungkin kembali."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau masih putri Minato-niisan dan Kushina-neesan. Mereka menyayangimu, kami semua menyayangimu."

"Tidak paman, Aku sudah mempermalukan mereka. Aku tidak pantas menerima semua rasa sayang kalian." Tangis Kyuubi semakin menjadi. "Tolong, tinggalkan kami paman. Aku tidak mau mencoreng nama baik keluarga."

"Persetan dengan itu Kyuu, apa kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya kami saat tau kau pergi menghilang begitu saja dalam keadaan mengandung Arashi tanpa satu pun orang yang tahu kemana kau pergi."

"Tidakkah kau tau, perbuatanmu itu sudah melukai banyak orang, orang tuamu, Naruto, Aku, teman-temanmu. Mereka semua kecewa kerena kau seakan tak mengganggap mereka yang sangat menyayangimu."

"Bertahun-tahun kami mencarimu, kaasanmu bahkan sempat dirawat berminggu-minggu di rumah sakit. Kami semua menyayangimu dan kami semua tidak marah padamu, Kami menerimamu apa adanya. Karena itu kumohon pulanglah. Mereka pasti akan sangat senang."

"Hiks,,hiks,, paman" Kyuubi pun menghambur ke pelukan pamannya. "Kyuu minta maaf paman. Maafkan Kyuu, Kyuu sudah salah besar. Kyuu menyesal."

"Hn, kami semua sudah memaafkanmu. Kami sangat menyayangimu." Kakashi mendekap erat Kyuubi sambil sesekali mengusap punggung Kyuubi sang masih bergetar.

Sedangkan Arashi hanya menatap haru kaasan dan kakeknya. " Kaasan" panggil Arashi pelan.

Mendengar putra tunggalnya memanggilnya, Kyuubi langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Kakashi dan beralih memeluk putranya yang ternyata juga berlinang air mata. "Maafkan kaasan sayang. Kaasan sudah memisahkanmu dengan kakek, nenek dan bibimu."

'Bahkan dengan tousanmu.' tambah Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Hn, Ara tau kaasan melakukan itu pasti ada alasannya dan apa pun alasannya Arashi tidak marah pada kaasan."

"Oh,, sayang. Kaasan benar-benar minta maaf."

"Ehem, jadi? Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Kakashi yang di jawab anggukan keduanya

.

.

.

.

Itachi memacu langkahnya memasuki gedung apartemen Kyuubi. Beberapa kali ia sempat menabrak orang yang di laluinya. Ia pun tidak memperdulikan makian yang ditujukan padanya. Karena tujuannya kemari cuma satu menemui wanitanya, Kyuubinya, rubah merahnya dan ibu dari putranya.

Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal saat tiba di depan pintu apartemen Kyuubi. Bel di dekat pintu sudah beberapa kali ia tekan namun masih belum ada tanggapan.

"KYUU,, BUKA PINTUNYA." seru Itachi sambil mengetuk keras pintu apartemen Kyuubi. "KYUU, INI AKU. ITACHI."

.

Tok,,,tokk,tokk,

.

"KUMOHON BUKA PINTUNYA."

.

Tok,,,tokk,tokk,

.

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU."

"Hei, jangan berisik. Ini sudah malam." tegur salah satu penghuni apartemen di depan apartemen Kyuubi.

Namun Itachi tidak mengindahkan orang itu, ia terus memanggil nama Kyuubi dan mengetuk pintu dan sesekali menekan bel.

"Oi, kau mengganggu ketenangan kami. Kalau kau tak pergi aku akan memanggil keamanan." Itachi tetap tidak peduli.

"Hei, wanita dan anak kecil itu tidak ada di dalam. Mereka baru saja pergi."

.

Sret.

.

"KEMANA? Mereka pergi kemana?" seru Itachi sambil mencengkram erat kerah lelaki di depannya.

"A,,aku ti,,tidak tau. Sa,,saat aku pulang tadi, me,,mereka pergi be,,bersama seorang pria dengan masker diwajahnya." jawab lelaki itu takut-takut.

"Paman Kakashi" gumam Itachi sambil melepaskan cengkramannya, langsung saja lelaki di depan Itachi tersebut memasuki apartemennya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Arghhh,,,, Brengsek." Itachi jatuh terduduk, ia meremas kasar surai ravennya. 'Sial, Apa yang harus kulakaukan sekarang?' Air mata kembali mengalir, membasahi wajahnya.

Bayang-bayang perkataan Minato terus menghantuinya 'Jika sampai aku yang terlebih dulu menemukan Kyuubi, jangan harap kau bisa menemuinya seumur hidupmu.' Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepala Itachi.

"Arghh,, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam Kyuubi dan Arashi sampai di kediaman Namikaze, Kyuubi menatap penuh rindu bangunan di depannya. Tidak banyak berubah setelah sekian lama ia pergi.

"Masuklah, aku yang akan membawa Arashi ke dalam" Kakashi mengangkat pelan tubuh Arashi yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Hm, terima kasih paman. Apa tousan dan kaasan belum pulang?"

"Sepertinya mereka akan pulang lewat tengah malam nanti, kau dan Arashi istirahatlah. Besok pagi kita bicarakan semuanya bersama."

"Hm."

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 6 Kyuubi terbangun, ia menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya dan mendapati putra kesayangannya masih terlelap. Dikecupnya kening Arashi sebelum ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk bangun di hari minggu, tapi ia sudah merasa tidak mengantuk. Akhirnya ia pun turun ke bawah, dapur adalah tempat pilihannya. Suasana rumah ini tidak banyak berubah, hanya beberapa perabotan baru dan sedikit perubahan dekorasi seperti wallpapper di ruang tamu dan ruang makan.

"Masak apa ya?" gumam Kyuubi setelah menggeledah isi kulkas.

"Hah,,, kenapa tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada tuna, telur, tomat, selada dan buah. Sepertinya mereka sangat sibuk mengurusi pernikahan Naruto sehingga lupa belanja. Baiklah aku buat sandwich tuna saja dan pancake.

Kyuubi nampak berkutat dengan peralatan dapurnya, ia sesekali bersenandung. tak sampai satu jam sandwich tuna dan pancake sudah selesai di buat. Ia pun bergegas menata masakannya di meja makan. Setelahnya ia berencana membuatkan teh dan kopi sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya sarat akan kerinduan.

"Kyu,,,kyuubi."

"Kaasan.." Tak kuasa menahan haru keduanya menangis memandang orang yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya.

"Kaasan sangat merindukanmu, Kyuu." ujar Kushina menghambur memeluk erat putri angkatnya.

"Kyuu juga sangat merindukan Kushina kaasan. Maafkan Kyuu yang sudah membuat kaasan dan tousan khawatir." Kyuubi membalas pelukan Kushina tak kalah erat.

"Sstttt, sudahlah, semua sudah berlalu sayang. Kami semua sudah memaafkanmu. Mari kita mulai lagi semuanya. Kami sangat menyayangimu." ujar Kushina yang menudian melepaskan dekapannya pada Kyuubi dan memberikan ciuman di kening Kyuubi.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi kalian semua." kemudian keduanya tersenyum tulus, sesekali Kushina membelai lembut surai hitam Kyuubi.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu?" Kyuubi meringis mendengar pertanyaan Kushina.

"Hehe, iya Kaasan."

"Pantas saja kami sangat sulit menemukanmu, kau banyak berubah semenjak terakhir kami melihatmu di bandara waktu itu." air mata Kushina menetes kembali. Kyuubi yang melihatnya pun mengngusap lembut pipi Kushina yang basah.

"Maafkan Kyuubi, kaasan. Kyuubi pikir dengan begini kalian tidak akan menemukanku. Aku sudah mengecewakan kalian. Aku hamil di luar nikah. Aku sudah mencoreng nama baik kalian."

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau bicarakan. Kami sangat menyayangimu, apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, huh? Kami semua takut kau kenap-napa."

"Maafkan Kyuu kaasan."

"Iya, aku hampir lupa. Mana cucuku?" tanya Kushina antusias

"Sepertinya Ara-chan masih tidur."

"Ara-chan?"

"Hm, namanya Namuzuki Arashi?"

"Arashi?"

"Iya , seperti nama chichi. Arashi."

"Namanya bukan Namizuki Arashi, tapi Namikaze Arashi." suara bariton tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan Kushina dan Kyuubi.

"Minato tousan" seru Kyuubi saat melihat Minato turun dari tangga dengan Arashi dalam gendongannya.

"Ohayou Kyuu, Kushi-chan" sapa Minato. "Kau tak mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kaasan dan nenekmu?"

"Ohayou kaasan, nenek" sapa Arashi sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ohayou" balas Kyuubi dan Kushina.

"Kami mencium aroma sedap dari dapur. Apa yang kalian masak?" tanya Minato setelah mendudukkan Arashi di meja makan

"Eh,, bukan aku yang membuatnya. Ini semua buatan Kyuubi, Minato."

"Iya, berhubung tidak banyak yang kutemukan di kulkas, jadinya aku hanya membuat sandwich tuna dan pancake madu."

"Wah,,, sepertinya enak dan baunya pun sedap." puji Minato

"Hehehe,, semoga kalian suka, aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kita."

"Ah, biar kaasan saja, kau duduklah."

Kyuubi pun menurut, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping sang tousan dan bersebelahan dengan Arashi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyuu." tanya Minato sambil membelai lembut kepala Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersenyum tulus penuh bahagia. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tousan sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tousan tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini semenjak kepergianmu." ujarnya dengan seulas senyum bahagia

"Maafkan Kyuubi, tousan. Maaf sudah mengecewakan tousan."

"Ssttt, sudahlah. Ini pagi yang cerah. Ini hari baru. jangan merusak suasana indah ini ne."

"Tousan" Kyuubi tak kuasa, tangisnya kembali pecah dalam dekapan hangat Minato.

"Ssttt, sudahlah. Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu sekarang. Apa kau tidak malu menangis di depan putramu ini" ujar Minato sambil mengelus lembut punggung putrinya.

"Ohayou minna~"

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun rupanya. Ohayou mo" Kushina kembali ke ruang makan dengan satu teko teh hangat, menyambut keluarg kecil Hatake yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kyuu~"

"Mi,,mitarshi-neesan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuubi pada wanita yang berjalan di samping pamannya.

"Dia buka lagi seorang Mitarashi, Kyuu, sekarang dia seorang Nyonya Hatake."

"Eh? Nee,,neesan menikah dengan paman mesum ini?" seru Kyuubi tak percaya, pasalnya dulu pamannya dan Anko itu seperti Kucing dan anjing. Dimana pun mereka berada pasti ada pertengkaran.

"Cinta dan benci itu bedanya sangat tipis, Kyuu dan dia tidak mungkin bisa menolak pesona pamanmu yang tampan ini." ujar Kakashi dengan PD-nya

"Ow,, benarkah? Lalu siapa yang dulu berkelahi dengan Kimimaro demi aku, hem?"

"Lalu siapa yang cakar-cakaran dengan Hanare waktu itu."

"Bisakah tousan dan kaasan diam. Yuki sudah bosan mendengarnya."

"Ohayou bibi Kyuu. Aku Hatake Yuki." putra Kakashi dan Anko yang berumur 7 tahun.

"Ohayou mo Yuki-kun. Kau sangat mirip dengan tousanmu. Ah, kau pasti belum berkenalan dengan putraku. Ara-chan beri salam pada niisan"

"Hn, ohayou Yuki-nii. Aku Arashi. salam kenal."

"Ohayou mo Ara-chan"

"Sudah, semuanya ayo duduk. Kita mulai sarapannya. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Dan dimulailah sarapan pagi di kediaman Namikaze yang penuh canda tawa. Setelah selesai sarapan para kaum adam menuju halaman belakang untuk menikmati matahari pagi. Arashi dan Yuki juga mengikuti mereka sedangkan para kaum hawa sedang membereskan meja dan mencuci peralatan makan mereka sambil sesekali berbincang.

Setelah dapur rapi, mereka membawa beberapa kudapan dan minuman untuk dinikmati bersama di halaman belakang.

Nampak Arashi dan Yuki yang sudah mulai akrab, bermain bersama. Tertawa dengan lepas.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Naru-chan, Kakashi?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan email padanya."

"Ada apa dengan Naruto? -Kyuubi

" Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mengabarinya kalau kau sudah pulang." -Kakashi

"Paman keterlaluan. Naru kan baru menikah. Biarkan saja dia dulu. Lagi pula besok aku harus kembali ke Spanyol." ucapan Kyuubi membuat keempat orang di depannya terkejut.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau masih berencana pergi meninggalkan kami? Kami benar-benar merindukanmu. Apa kau tak merindukan kami? Kaasan mohon tinggallah kembali disini." Kushina sudah berderai air mata. Minato yang ada di sampingnya, merengkuh dan mencoba menenangkan istrinya. "Kaasanmu benar, Kyuu. Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal disi i? kami sangat merindukanmu."

"Tapi tousan, sebenarnya aku ke Jepang untuk mengurusi proyek kerjasama perusahaan tempatku bekerja dengan perusahaan Nara corp. dan kesepakatan telah kami buat. Aku masih bertanggung jawab penuh akan keberhasilan proyek ini."

"Tapi tidakkah kau bisa disini lebih lama, kita baru saja bertemu. Kaasan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kita harus berpisah kembali."

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa kaasan, aku sudah mengabari wakil direktur bahwa aku akan kembali besok. Maafkan aku kaasan. Aku janji begitu bosku selesai bulan madu. aku akan segera mengundurkan diri dan tinggal bersama kalian."

"Benarkah?" Kyuubi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tousan masih penasaran, Kyuu. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Bagaimana bisa kau menetap di Spanyol?"

"Ah,, ceritanya panjang tousan. Dulu,," Kyuubi lantas menceritakan masa lalunya, dari mulai ia menghadiri pesta ulang tahun konan hampir enam tahun lalu hingga pertemuan mereka. Derai air mata menyertai tiap cerita Kyuubi, Minato dan Kakasi sesekali menenangkan istri masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou~" Naruto menyapa sang suami yang sedang mengucek matanya sambil menguap pelan.

"Ohayou mo" balas Sasuke kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di bibir plum Naruto -Morning kiss-

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sudah lumayan siang teme. Kita bahkan melewatkan sarapan. Sekarang jam sepuluh lebih seperempat."

"Hn, jangankan sarapan. Bahkan tadi malam saja kita tidak melakukan 'itu' " sontak saja perkataan Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto di selimuti semburat merah.

"Mesum,,," seru Naruto sambil memukul tubuh Sasuke dengan bantal dan di sambut tawa dari Sasuke. "Hei, itu hal yang wajar, lagi pula aku hanya mesum padamu."

.

Sret.

.

"Kyaaa, apa yang kau lakukan teme?" seru Naruto saat Sasuke menojokkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang.

"Menurutmu~" seringai mesum muncul di wajah Sasuke.

.

Glup.

.

Naruto menelan ludah paksa. 'Astaga'

"I,,ini ma,,masih pagi teme."

"Hn, lalu?" Sasuke semakin menghimpit tubuh Naruto, mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Naruto sudah memejamkan mata, pasrah akan keadaan. Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

.

Cup.

.

"Ini sudah siang dobe, jangan berpikiran mesum." ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi, seringaian nya masih melekat di wajah tampannya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengedip-edipkan matanya sambil memproses kejadian memalukan yang baru saj ia alami.

"DASAR TEME PANTAT AYAM" teriakan Naruto menggema di kamar hotel tempatnya bermalam. Sedangkan Sasuke tertawa lepas di dalam kamar mandi. Naruto bisa mendengar dengan jelas tawa Sasuke. Sambil mengerutu ia beranjak menuju lemari menyiapkan baju untuk Sasuke dan dirinya.

Selagi menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi, Naruto memutuskan membuka ponselnya yang dari kemarin ia non-aktifkan. Selang beberapa saat setelah ponselnya aktif, ada beberapa e-mail masuk. Ia membuka satu persatu e-mail yang rata-rata berasal dari teman-temannya yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Sesekali ia tersenyum membacanya. Hingga e-mail dari sang paman memudarkan senyum yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"TEME,,," air mata sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. Bertepatan dengan Itu Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kondisi Naruto yang histeris.

"Hei, ada apa dobe? Katakan sesuatu?"

"Hiks,,hiks,, teme. Kyuu,,kyuu-nee,,, di,,,dia,, hiks"

"Hei, bicara yang jelas, jangan seperti ini. Ada apa dengan Kyuubi?"

"Di,,dia sudah pulang." seru Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Sasuke. "Kyuunee sudah pulang teme, dia ada dirumah. Aku mau menemuinya sekarang." ujar Naruto.

"Antar aku kesana teme. Kita pulang kerumahku. Ayo teme~"

"Hn, kau bersiaplah." Naruto hanya menganggukakan kepalanya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan memukul kepalanya bila bertemu dengannya nanti." ujar Naruto yang di balas anggukan kepala dan senyum tulus dari Sasuke. "Kita beri pelajaran pada rubah buluk itu karena telah berani meninggalkan kita."

.

.

.

.

.

Tak sampai satu jam Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Naruto langsung memacu langkahnya memasuki rumah yang selama dua puluh tiga tahun ini ia tempati.

"Kyuu-nee,," seru Naruto

"Neesan"

"Jangan berterik-teriak seperti itu bocah."

.

Sret.

.

"Eh,, apa yang kau lakukan disini Kurama-san?" tanya Naruto bingung. Kyuubi mendengus pelan, 'Naruto tidak berubah sama sekali tetap saja bodoh'.

"Aku dan Arashi menginap disini semalam"

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, Sasuke kau juga datang!" sapa Kyuubi saat Sasuke memasuki ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Sasuke mengernyitkan alis melihat keberadaan Kurama di rumah Naruto.

"Hn, apa yang-"

"Sasu-nii,,, Naru-nee" seru Arashi. "Kalian baru datang?"

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku?"

"Kami menginap disini semalam."

"Siapa yang datang ssayang? Eh,,kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Kushina saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kaasan~, aku mendapat e-mail dari paman Kakashi, dia bilang Kyuunee sudah pulang. Diama dia sekarang? Dimana kaasan?"

Sasuke masih memandang penuh selidik kearah Kurama. 'apa yang dia lakukan disini? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?'

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dengan senyum manis yang kelamaan berubah menjadi seringai. "Lama tidak bertemu anak ayam" Kyuubi berujar tanpa suara. Gerakan bibirnya tertangkap jelas oleh Sasuke. Dia sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka kalau wanita bersurai hitam itu adalH Kyuubi.

"Eh,, bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Mana? Mana? aku belum bertemu dengannya. Jangan bercanda kaasan. Dimana Kyuunee?" air mata Naruto kembali mengalir.

"Ck, pantas saja anak ayam itu memanggilmu dobe. Ternyata kau memang dobe." ujar Kyuubi sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto memandang nyalang perempuan di depannya itu. 'Siapa dia berani memanggilku dobe'

"Hm." Kyuubi langsung menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. "Dasar baka imouto"

Naruto terdiam saat 'kurama' menarik tangan dan langsung memeluknya erat, ia terlalu syok. Namun perlahan dia membalas pelukan Kyuubi tak kalah eratnya. "Kyuu-nee" ujar Naruto sambil terisak. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Kyuubi dengan binar bahagia. Sebelum-

.

Tak.

.

Naruto menjitak kepala Kyuubi dengan cukup keras. "Yak, apa yang kaj lakukan baka." marah Kyuubi.

"Memukulmu." lagi Naruto menghujami tubuh Kyuubi dengan pukulan-pukulan walaupun pelan tapi itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Yak,, hentikan Naru. Sakit tahu." ujar Kyuubi sambil mengjindari pukulan Naruto dengan berjalan mundur. Hingga ia menabrak tu uh Sasuke.

"Hei, anak ayam apa yang kau ajarkan pada Naruto hingga ia berani padaku sekarang."

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan-

.

Tak.

.

"Yak, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menjitakku ayam."

"Hn"

"Kami sudsh sepakat akan menghukummu karena berani meninggalkan kami semua." ujar Naruto lalu ber high five dengan Sasuke.

"Yak,, berhenti disitu. Jangan mendekat." seru Kyuubi pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sepertinya belum puas memukulnya. "Kaasan~ tolong aku."

.

Gyut.

.

"Huaa,,, Sakit kaasan. Kenapa kaasan jadi ikut ikutan juga?" Kushina masih belum melepaskan jeweran pada telinga kanan Kyuubi.

"Hm, mereka benar. Anak nakal harus dihukum."

"Kanapa kalian ribut sekali ada apa ini?" Minato datang bersama Kakashi dan Anko yang menggandeng Yuki.

"Tousan~ mereka jahat."

"Mereka kenapa?"

"Kami hanya menghukum anak nakal anata."

"Ah,, seperti ini-"

.

Gyut.

.

Minato menjewer telinga kiri Kyuubi. "Hua,,, kalian semua jahat sekali padaku, aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Ara-chan~ tolong kaasan." dengan mata berkaca-kaca Kyuubi menatap putranya.

"Hah,, kakek, nenek, paman dan bibi ku sayang, Ara mohon maafkan kaasan Ara." mendengar perkataan Arashi ke empat orang itu melepaskan Kyuubi dan membiarkan Kyuubi menghampiri putranya dengan wajah gembira.

"Ariga- ittai. Saaakhiit Ara-chan" bukannya menyambut pelukan kaasannya Arashi malah mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kyuubi. "Ini hukuman untuk kaasan karena nakal. Ara dulu juga kaasan hukum seperti ini jika nakal." ujar Arashi masih mencubit dan menaik turunkan cubitannya.

"Hueee,,, kalian tidak ada yang sayang padaku."

Dan pecahlah tawa mereka semua menanggapi tingkah Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Selagi para istri sedang menyiapkan makan siang, para suami dan anak-anak menikmati acara Tv yang tentu saja di kuasai oleh Arashi dan Yuki. Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi cukup nyaring, ia meminta izin untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut.

.

"Hn ada apa kaasan?"

"Suke, Apa kau sedang bersama aniikimu? sejak semalam kaasan tidak bisa menghubunginya. Setelah tousanmu memberitahu bahwa Kuraama adalah Kyuubi dan Arashi adalah putranya, dia langsung pergi mencari mereka berdua." Sasuke termenung mendengar penuturan ibunya, jika Itachi sudah tau semuanya, kemana dia sekarang?'

"Aku sudah tau semuanya kaasan, sekarang aku sedang di rumah Minato tousan tapi aniiki tidak disi- " Sasuke teringat sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna hitam terparkir tK jauh di kediamn namikaze. 'Sialan, dasar baka aniiiki.'

"Suke-"

"Hn, kaasan tak perlu khawatir, aku akan segera menemukannya." Sasuke pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya kemudian beranjak keluar.

.

.

Disisi lain, nampak seorang pria bersurai raven sedang mengamati kediaman Namikaze dari luar. Sejak semalam ia berada di mobil dan memandangi kediaman tersebut tanpa berani beranjak dan masuk kedalam.

Ketakutan melandanya, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan wanita pujaannya beserta putranya tapi ia takut sang wanita enggan menemuinya. Bahkan ia takut di tolak olehnya. Belum lagi ancaman ayah dari wanita pujaannya. Jadi disinilah Itachi berada, duduk termenung di mobil. Tadi ia sempat melihat mobil otouto-nya memasuki rumah tersebut, sepertinya mereka baru tahu jika Kyuubi sudah kembali, terbukti saat mobil Sasuke baru berhenti, Naruto langsung melesat keluar mobil sambil meneriakkan nama Kyuubi. 'Kami-sama,,, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

.

Tok,,tok,,tok,,.

.

Kaca disamping Itachi di ketok sedikit keras. Saat menoleh, wajah Sasuke yang ia lihat dan mengisyaratkan agar Itachi keluar menemuinya.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan disini?"

"Hn, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tidak ada tanggapan dari Itachi. "Hah,, kau disini semalaman?" Sasuke mengenali pakaian yang sekarang di pakai Itachi adalah pakaian yang sama yang ia kenakan saat resepsi pernikahannya kemarin.

"Hah,,, kau mau masuk?" tawar Sasuke saat Itachi hanya terdiam.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Apa benar dia Kyuubi?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Itachi malah berbalik tanya.

"Hn,"

"Syukurlah, Dia nampak berbeda sejak terakhir kami bertemu, ramputnya juga sudah panjang. Dia juga tambah cantik dan anggun." Itachi tersenyum miris dan Sasuke jengah melihatnya.

"Hn, ayo masuk." Sasuke menyeret Itachi.

"Tidak, Suke." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat Itachi menyentak tangannya. "Dia pasti tidak mau menemuiku. Apa lagi paman Minato pasti tidak akan membiarkan aku menemuinya."

"Aku sudah terlambat, paman Minato yang menemukannya lebih dulu, bukan aku. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku menemui Kyuubi dan Arashi."

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan baka aniiki?"

"Semua sudah jelas Suke. Bahkan dia masih berpura-pura sebagai Kurama saat itu. Dia pasti ingin identitasnya tidak diketahui olehku dan aku terlalu bodoh karena mengabaikan perasaanku."

"..."

"Aku takut bertemu dengannya, aku takut dia menolak kehadiranku."

.

Bugh.

.

"Kau ingin lari dari tanggung jawab."Sasuke memukul Itachi hingga sudut bibir Itachi berdarah.

"Cih, jadi hanya segitu keberanianmu. Kau pengecut. Aku malu memiliki aniiki sepertimu."

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa dia meninggalkanmu. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Laki-ki pengecut dan brengsek yang pernah kutemui. Terus saja lari, kau memalukan nama Uchiha." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Itachi termenung mendengar rentetan kata-kata Sasuke. Benar dirinya tak lebihnya seorang pengecut. Itachi tersenyum miris mengingat kata-kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dari man teme?"

"Menghajar gagak."

"Eh?" bingung Naruto.

"Lupakan dobe. Kau tidak akan mengerti." ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak pelan surai pirang Naruto.

"Sasuke, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengikuti Kyuubi ke kolam renang. Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kolam, kakinya ia masukkan ke dalam air.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau,,, barusan menemui Itachi, bukan?"

"Hn"

"Dia,,, sudah tau?"

"Hn." Kyuubi menahan kesalnya mendengar jawaban tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Kau yang memberitahunya?"

"..."

"..."

"Tousan yang memberitahunya."

"Fugaku-jiisan?"

"Hn."

"Ah, tentu saja. Pasti Fugaku-jiisan menyadarinya saat itu." ujar Kyuubi sambil memperhatikan bayangannya di kolam. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatau?"

"Heh, si bodoh itu tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia hanya duduk di mobilnya semalaman."

"Apa?" seru Kyuubi kaget

"Apa kau menyukai Aniikiku? Apa kau masih mau menemuinya setelah semua ini?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku,, tidak tau."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi mau tak mau aku sudah terlibat sejak kau memintaku menjaga Naruto."

"Kau tau, aku tak pernah melihat Itachi seperti mayat hidup saat kau pergi dan tau kalau kau hamil anaknya. Apalagi saat tousan tau masalah ini, ia mengusir Itachi dari rumah sampai ia berhasil membawamu kepadanya." Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh Kyuubi menegang setelah ia mengatakan hal barusan. "Dia berusaha mencarimu kemana pun, dia sama sekali tidak peduli akan apa pun, bahkan ia sudah seperti gelandangan. Berkeliaran di jalan setiapa hari."

Pikiran Kyuubi berkecamuk 'Itachi, maafkan aku.' Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak membelanya, aku bahkan marah saat tahu dia menghamilimu. Aku tahu kau sudah menyukai aniiki sejak dulu, tapi ia terlalu bodoh mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Kau tahu sendiri 'ego' Uchiha itu sangat tinggi. Bahkan kau yang menyadarkan perasaanku pada Naruto."

"Sejak kau meninggalkan kami, Minato- tousan dan aniiki membuat perjanjian. Jika sampai Minato-tousan yang menemukanmu terlebih dulu, ia tidak akan membiarkan aniiki menemuimu dan Arashi." Kyuubi terperanjat, ia tidak tahu akan hal ini, tousan dan kaasannya tidak memberitahunya.

"Dia nampak sangat tertekan saat aku menemuinya. Sekarang semuanya ada di tanganmu. Pilihanmu akan sangat menentukan nasib kalian kedepannya."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke, terima kasih." Kyuubi tersenyum tulus ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau, sepertinya kau yang lebih cocok menjadi kakak dari pada Keriput bodoh itu."

"Hn, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya balas budi padanya, karenanya aku bisa menikah dengan Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Hn" dan Sasuke pun beranjak meninggalkan Kyuubi di kolam renang.

.

.

.

.

Bel pintu kediaman Namikaze berbunyi saat acara makan siang akan berlangsung, "Ah, biar aku yang membuka pintunya." ujar Kyuubi sambil berlalu.

Setelah membuka pintu dan melihat tamu yang datang Kyuubi mematung.

"Hai,." sapa Itachi singkat.

"Ha,,hai." suasana cangnggung menyelimuti, benar apa yang di bilang Sasuke, Itachi masih mengenakan setelan jas semalam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Itachi

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." bukannya menjawab, Kyuubi malah balik bertanya sambil bersedekap dada.

Itachi seketika membeku mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi yang sangat datar padanya. "Ah,, a,,aku aku hanya-"

"Bisa-bisanya kau kemari seperti ini" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyuubi sudah memotongnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu semalam"

'Eh? ada apa ini? kenapa Kyuubi malah marah gara-gara aku tidak mandi dan ganti baju.' batin Itachi bingung.

"Kau jorok sekali Chiput, iuh." ujar Kyuubi sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Dasar rubah buluk." Itachi menarik Kyuubi dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat. wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher Kyuubi.

Awalnya Kyuubi kaget karena tiba-tiba Itachi memeluknya. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Itachi, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Itachi yang bergetar di pelukannya. Kyuubi juga merasakan pundaknya basah.

"Yak,,, lepaskan aku Chiput. Kau benar-benar bau." gurau Kyuubi berharap Itachi mau melepaskan pelukannya, sayangnya Itachi malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Rubah sialan, ku pikir kau akan benar-benar marah dan tak mau menemuiku. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir akan babak belur di tanganmu."

"Eh? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Ck, Aku tau kau tau. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Maafkan kebodohanku. Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Hah,, iya aku memaafkanmu." Itachi langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau terkesan tidak ikhlas begitu?" gerutu Itachi sambil menyeka air mata yang menetes di pipi Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi Itachi.

"Tidak Ikhlas bagaiman?"

"Nada bicaramu terkesan tak acuh."

"Benarkah?" Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana." Itachi hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Ganti nada bicaramu."

"Baiklah," Itachi tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Kyuubi. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Chiput."

.

Cup.

.

Itachi terkejut saat benda lembut, kenal dan basah menempel di bibirnya, mengecupnya lembut lalu melumatnya pelan. Namun saat Itachi hendak menyambutnya, benda itu sudah menjauh. Tak ingin kehilangan, Itachi menarik tengkuk Kyuubi dan mempertemukan kembali bibir keduanya. Menciuminya dengan lembut, saling memagut, menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing dalam sebuah ciuman. Mereka bahkan lupa posisi mereka sekarang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Ehem, jangan berbuat mesum di depan pintu. Astaga,, kalian seharusnya malu."

Sontak saja keduanya memisahkan diri dengan wajah memerah.

"To,,tousan."

"Hn, mereka sudah menunggu kalian. Kasihan Arashi dan Yuki sudah lapar." Minato meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Masuklah, kita makan siang bersama. Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"Tapi, sepertinya aku butuh mandi." ujar Itachi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Iya, tidak mungkin kau makan bersama kami dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini."

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Itachi sudah turun menuju ruang makan. Ia sudah selesai mandi dan memakai baju yang di berikan Kyuubi padanya. Itachi tau, baju itu adalah milik pamannya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai. Duduklah, akan ku ambilkan makanan untukmu. " Ujar Kyuubi

Itachi mengambil tempat duduk di samping Arashi. Melihat Itachi yang duduk disampingnya, Arashi melemparkan senyum menawannya pada Itachi yang di balas usapan lembut di kepalanya oleh Itachi.

"Hn, terima kasih." ujar Itachi saat menerima piring yang sudah terisi makanan dari Kyuubi.

"Bibirmu kenapa?" tanya Kakashi melihat sudut bibir Itachi yang sedikit biru.

"Ah, ini. Tadi aku dipatuk ayam." Sasuke mendengus sebal, Kyuubi menahan tawanya,

"Kenapa kalian para Uchiha senang sekali bertengkar dengan binatang. Tadi Sasuke menghajar gagak, lalu sekarang Itachi-nii yang di patu ayam. hah~" tawa semua orang di ruang makan itu pecah mendengar ucapan Naruto, yah kecuali dua Uchiha dan dua bocah yang menatap mereka bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi paman itu adalah tousan Ara?"

"Hn, aku adalah tousanmu. Ara-kun. Maafkan tousan, selama ini tousan tak bisa mendampingi Ara dan kaasan."

"Hn." keduanya terdiam beberpa saat. "Apa,,, aku boleh memelukmu?" Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Arashi. Namun belum sempat menjawab, Arashi sudah lebih dulu memeluknya.

"Hiks,,hiks,, tousan,,, Ara senag sekali. Akhirnya Ara punya tousan. Hiks,,"

"Hn, tousan pun senang punya anak jenius seperti Ara" Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Arashi.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka semua sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, Fugaku dan Mikoto pun hadir bersama mereka.

"Akhirnya kita semua bisa berkumpul bersama lagi dan kita juga ketambahan anggota keluarga baru yang sangat menggemaskan, Arashi-kun" pekik Kushina dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Arashi yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Iya kau benar Kushina-chan" -Mikoto

"Ehem, berhubung semuanya ada disini. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." -Itachi. "Minna maafkan aku, karena aku Kyuubi pergi. Itu semua salahku. Aku minta maaf."

"Malam ini aku ingin kalian semua tahu, kalau aku sangat menyayangi- tidak aku sangat mencintai Namikaze Kyuubi. Maka dari itu aku meminta izin pada kalian semua. Aku ingin menikahi Kyuubi, menjadikannya wanitaku yang paling ku kasihi."

"Paman Minato, kumohon Izinkan aku menikah dengan Kyuubi."

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut mendengar permintaan Itachi yang tiba-tiba.

"Hah,, aku sudah tua, segala keputusannya aku serahkan pada Kyuubi langsung. Dia sudah cukup dewasa dalam menentukan pilihannya." ujar Minato setengah tak rela.

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Kyuubi, "Apa jawabanmu Kyuu?" tanya Itachi

"A,,aku. Ta,,tanyakan pada Arashi."

"Eh, kenapa jadi Ara? kan yang mau menikahkan kaasan."

"Hn, kaasanmu hanya ingin tau pendapatmu saja Ara-kun." -Itachi

"Em,, Kaasan tidak bisa menikah dengan tousan." jawaban Arashi membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kaget.

"Kenapa?" -Itachi "Apa Ara-kun tidak mau memiliki tousan sepertiku?" Itachi sedih karena putranya menolak kehadirannya.

"Besok, kaasan dan aku harus pulang ke Spanyol. Pekerjaan kaasan sangat banyak dan Sai-ojiisan belum kembali bulan madu bersama Sakura-obaasan, jadi kaasan tidak bisa mengundurkan diri dan tinggal disini."

"Kalau mereka sudah pulang bulan madu, tousan bisa menikah dengan kaasan." Itachi menghela nadas lega, ia pikir putranya tidak akan setuju dengan rencananya.

"Astaga sayang, kau mengagetkan kami semua." ujar Kushina.

semua tertawa lega. Akhirnya kebahagiaan datang pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya rampung juga #usap keringat.

Holaaaa,, gimana? Chapter ini okey gak?

sebenernya fict ini udah selesai dari kapan hari, berhubung terlalu panjang jadi Dan potong jadi two shoot. Semoga reader sekalian nggak bosen saat bacanya.

Dan harap fict ini tidak mengecewakan.

Yosh,, satu fict kelar tinggal dua lagi yang butuh perjuangan ekstra, Dan masih belum dapet feel-nya, maaf banget buat yang nunggu TSOIK sama MYLM harus bersabar dulu.

Ah,, buat yang tanya fict baru Dan yg pair SasuFemnaru judulnya 'Smile Please'. OS dengan rate T tentunya genre masih seputar romance dengan sedikit humor walau nggak kerasa. :3

Kalo susah nyarinya buka aja bio milik Dan pasti langsung ketemu.

Di awal ada lirik lagunya, ada yang taukah itu lagu siapa?

Itu salah satu lagu kesukaan Dan, judulnya sama kayak fict ini.

Yap. ' I Miss U' dari Ten 2 five, sengaja Dan terjemahin biar feelnya dapet kecuali bagian reff emang sengaja nggak Dan artiin. Hehehe

Okey, Dan butuh tanggapan kalia. buat part 2 ini

so, repiuu please

.

.

I do Care IFK (^0^)/

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

.

Arashi mengerjapkan matanya, ia menoleh ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

'Kosong'

.

Cklek.

.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria dengan surai pirang memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah tersenyum lembut.

"Paman siapa?"

"Aku?" tunjuk Minato pada dirinya sendiri. "Perkanalkan aku Namikaze Minato, tousan dari kaasanmu Namizuki Kurama- ah bukan Namikaze Kyuubi. Aku adalah kakekmu."

"Kakekku?"

"Hn, aku kakekmu. Siapa namamu?"

"Arashi, Namaku Arashi, kek."

"Nama yang bagus, persis seperti nama almarhum chichi kaasanmu." Minato menceritakan siapa Kyuubi sebenarnya pada Arashi.

"Tapi kami, aku dan nenekmu sudah menganggap Kyuu-chan sebagai anak kami sendiri."

"Kakek, aku tahu kau pasti tau siapa ayah kandungku kan? Apa kau membencinya? Yah,, setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada kaasanku dimasa lalu."

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak membencinya, aku hanya kecewa dengan perbuatannya."

"Jadi, kakek setuju jika kaasan dan tousan bersama?" Minato mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau sudah tau siapa tousanmu?" Arashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hn, dan aku sangat ingin mereka bersama." ujar Arashi dengan senyum manis. Minato tertegun melihatnya. Diusapnya sayang surai raven Arashi."

"Hm, apa pun yang membuatmu dan kaasanmu bahagian, aku akan mendukungnya."

"Terima kasih kek." Arashi langsung memeluk erat Minato.

"Hm, ayo kita temua kaasanmu. Kakek sangat merindukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya, maklum saja sekarang masih pukul lima pagi. Namun semenjak beberapa bulan lalu ia sudah terbiasa bangun jam segitu. kelopak mata yang awalnya terpejam itu kini, perlahan-lahan terbuka menampilkan iris sewarna batu ruby yang indah.

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou~"

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah kembali, ini masih terlalu dini."

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan itu. "Apa ini kebiasaan barumu? Memandangi wajahku saat aku tertidur?"

"Hn, mungkin. Aku masih tidak percaya kau ada disini. Bersamaku." ujar Itachi kemudian mendaratkan kecupan manis di dahi Kyuubi.

"Apa kau terjaga dari tadi?"

"Hm, semenjak Hime menangis tadi."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Tidurmu pulas sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Tapi kaukan baru pulang jam satu tadi." Kyuubi mengusap lembut pipi Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi menggenggam tangan Kyuubi yang mengusap pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ada Arashi yang tadi membantuku menenangkan Hime."

"Ara-kun akan menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Hime-chan." -Uchiha Himeka, putri bungsu Itachi dan Kyuubi yang baru berusia empat bulan.-

"Hn,"

"Tidurlah, kau pasti mengantuk." ujar Kyuubi sambil menarik Itachi berbaring di sampingnya. Dengan patuh Itachi berbaring disamping Kyuubi. Kyuubipun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Itachi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Terima kasih kau sudah memberiku dua malaikat kecil untukmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Uchiha Kyuubi. Sangat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Omake.

.

.

.

sampai ketemu di fict Dan yang lain minna-san

jaa ne...


End file.
